Irreconcilable Differences
by EugeniaBSG
Summary: Quite possibly the most deranged romantic pairing in Galactica history.
1. Whoever wrote this episode should die!

**The Administrative Stuff**

If you wish to skip the dry stuff, just note the "Setting" part and feel free to get to the story itself.

**Disclaimer:** Given that the purpose of copyright is to protect "intellectual property" and that the copyright holders of the "intellectual property" known as the 1978 series _Battlestar Galactica_ (and associated characters) forfeited their copyright protection when they allowed the Sci-Fi Channel and Ron Moore to "re-imagine" the series in a form that has nothing in common with the 1978 series (other than a few names), any sensible judge and jury would award them about $1.50 in damages for this piece of fanfiction.

**Rating:** This would have a rating of "T" for most parts of the U.S. that I have lived in. If you should live in an area that has banned _The Victoria's Secret Fashion Show_ from prime time TV then consider this as having a rating of "M" for sexual innuendo, a little violence, and implied consensual sex between adults.

**Note:** After having had enough of Ron Moore's desecration, I got into an "I can't stand this any longer, I want Starbuck and friends back" mode. Since Moore was being lauded for bad writing that never reached any conclusions and involved a bunch of hand-waving, I felt I was perfectly justified in sliding over the one or two points that had me stymied in finishing this story.

This was originally submitted to the Battlestar Galactica Fanfic list operated by Sanna Guerin and Erin Gieg and who I can not thank enough for maintaining a place on the Internet dedicated to allowing the characters of _Battlestar Galactica_ a home, particularly these last few years. I also thank all the authors and readers over there for tolerating my silliness.

I hope I fixed all the typos. No matter how many times I proofread this, I find another one.

This is not meant to be a "re-imagined" version of _Battlestar Galactica_. It is not meant to be an Alternate Universe story either, but feel free to consider it as such.

**Setting:** There are actually two related stories going on here. _The Past_ – set just before the first episode of the series (with one scene during the episode "Lost Planet of the Gods") and _The Present_ - set just after the last episode of the series. It goes back and forth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Irreconcilable Differences**

**Chapter 1**

"Whoever wrote this episode should _die!_" - Gwen DeMarco (Galaxy Quest)

_The Present – The Galactica_

Omega leaned back in his chair on the Galactica's bridge. Closing his eyes he listened to the sounds around him, the steady rumble of the engines, the muted electronic chatter of the consoles, the light tapping of the operators' fingers upon the controls. Listening to the ship was as instructive to him as reading the visual displays upon the screens particularly during the deep night shift when the crew's activities were subdued.

It was the quiet that allowed him to hear a tiny sound, nothing more than a sharp intake of breath.

He opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the sound. The glow of her screen lit Athena's face exposing her startled expression. Omega watched as Athena bit her lower lip as she listened intently to the channel she was monitoring.

Not for the first time he wished he could do something to help her. She had taken the destruction of the colonies far worse than most. In better circumstances, she would have been furloughed or at least have been reassigned to a grand position for a time. The best they could do now was to let her perform her duties on quieter shifts. There was no guarantee that it would remain quiet but at least the busier activities of training missions, fleet inspections, and inter-ship travel was minimized.

Omega tapped the controls of his station to give him the output on Athena's console on one of his own screens. There was a docking request from an approaching shuttle. Nothing out of the ordinary until he noted its point of origin had been the Prison Barge. With a casual flick of his hand, Omega switched the channel of his headset to the Galactica's traffic control.

" – repeating, medical team to Alpha docking bay. Medical emergency. Patient has sustained internal injuries – "

He glanced at Athena who was sitting bolt upright, clearly worried. She turned toward Omega, freezing for a moment when she realized he had been watching her.

"Go, I'll cover for you," Omega said quietly.

"Thank you," she whispered and slipped out.

In another part of the battlestar, Cassiopeia, still half-asleep, also hurried to the Life Station. Doctor Salik had woken her, cursing the med-techs on duty who had refused to assist him and apologizing to Cassie for having to summon her. As she turned a corner, she nearly collided with Athena.

"I'm sorry," Cassie said automatically. She saw the look on Athena's face and reached out. "Are you all right?"

"Don't let him die, please," Athena said.

"Who?" Cassie asked watching Athena who shook her head and dashed back down the hallway from where she had come. "What? Athena?" Cassie started to follow and then remembered her own destination. Whatever it had been, it would have to wait. When Cassie reached the Life Station, Salik was waiting for her.

"I need you to assist me in surgery," he said grimly. "I don't care who the patient is and hope you don't either."

"No, of course not," Cassie managed a smile.

"Someone on the Prison Barge decided to take matters into their own hands," Salik growled as he and Cassie walked into the operating room. Cassie hesitated for just an instant when she saw their patient, the most despised man in the fleet, Baltar.

It instantly explained some things but not Athena's plea.

The next morning by the ship's time, Cassie tracked down Starbuck in the Officers' Club. Naturally he was at a table with the company of Apollo and Boomer.

"…he had it coming to him," Apollo was saying as Cassie stepped up to Starbuck. "It's surprising someone hadn't done it sooner."

"Starbuck, I need to speak to you," Cassie leaned over and whispered to him.

"Why not join us?" Starbuck said.

"Alone." Cassie briefly glanced at the others who were now curious as to Cassie's presence.

"Ah, well, duty beckons, gentlemen," Starbuck said lightly. He stood and followed Cassie to a corner of the room. "Am I…er…going to like this conversation?

"I don't know. You knew Athena before the destruction of the colonies."

"Oh, I knew it. I'm not going to like this conversation." Starbuck moaned. "I really don't want to discuss what happened between me and Athena."

"I don't want to discuss what happened between you and Athena. I want to discuss what happened between Athena and…someone else."

"Frak, that's an even worse topic," Starbuck squirmed under Cassie's scrutiny.

"You know something, don't you?"

"Why ask me? Why don't you ask her?"

"Because she looked terrible as it was. Please, Starbuck," Cassie said.

"When was this?" Starbuck asked. His anxious look told Cassie that Starbuck still cared for Athena even if their relationship hadn't worked out as had been expected.

"Last night."

"What happened last night? I mean, besides the obvious."

"Athena asked me to save his life. Everyone else in this fleet would have been happy to let him die, if not begging me to hasten the process. She didn't. Why?"

"Oh, frak." Starbuck ran his hand through his hair. "It must have been more serious than I thought."

"What was?" Cassie asked, more to confirm what she suspected than anything else.

"Her and him." Starbuck smiled nervously. "Athena and Baltar. Kind of creepy sounding, isn't it?"

"Perhaps now," Cassie admitted, then looked at him in surprise. "Wait, the famous Starbuck charm didn't work?"

"Not so loud, Cassie." Starbuck nervously looked around at the others in room. "I have a reputation to maintain."

"You lost Athena to him?" Cassie couldn't resist the opportunity to tease Starbuck.

"I wouldn't say 'lost'." Starbuck winced. "For Sagan's sake, he was a Councilor on the High Quorum, considered one of the most powerful men in the Colonies. How could I compete with that?"

"That's never stopped you before."

"He also had this niece…"

"Oh, I understand the problem now," Cassie said, smiling.

"Cassie, there was also the problem of Athena's father."

"Commander Adama? I thought you and he got along."

"That's the problem," Starbuck said, fidgeting slightly. "I've always thought of him more as family and Athena more as a sister. Somehow, thinking of her as something else didn't seem right."

"Especially if it hadn't worked out."

"Exactly." Starbuck nodded, relieved on that point. "I…er…I'm sorry if this makes you feel comfortable."

"That's all right," Cassie said, winking. "As a socialator, I've seen quite a bit. I can handle it."

"Yeah, but can I?"

"So what did happen between Athena and Baltar?"

_The Past – The Galactica_

That yahren it had been Caprica's turn to accommodate the Council of Twelve's meeting, and along with the Councilors themselves, came their staffs and entourages, and those wishing to take advantage of such a gathering. With the news reporters and very influential persons present, the ritual gathering of the Council developed something of a social season among the rich and powerful that extended beyond individual Colonies. The Presidium in the center of Caprica City became the place for individuals to be seen and to insinuate themselves into the upper echelons of Colonial society.

As the Council representative for Caprica, Adama was expected to act as host. Fortunately for Adama, this task was largely taken over by his wife, Ila, who was much more at ease with such social fripperies, and Colonel Tigh took over much of the day-to-day routine of commanding the battlestar.

Ila had convinced her husband that Athena should have the opportunity to experience such an event first-hand. What better way could there be to allow Athena to observe and to learn of something other than a military environment?

Just before the Council was to meet, Adama had summoned his daughter to his quarters aboard the _Galactica_.

"Your mother thinks this would be an unrivalled opportunity for you," Adama told Athena.

"To do what? I would be of more use here." Inwardly, Athena felt that she wouldn't fit in with the high and mighty. She would be more comfortable on the battlestar which she thought of as a second home, she had been there for so long.

"She wants you to be able to appreciate those aspects of Colonial society that we in the military strive to preserve."

"That sounds like something the fleet commanders tell the civilians," Athena said, smiling. Even for her father, it sounded more like the expected response than a real reason.

"It does," Adama conceded, "but your mother insists there is truth in it and that you have led too sheltered a life."

"I don't feel like I've missed anything."

"She thought you might say that. She's of the opinion that you wouldn't be able to realize if you had missed anything until you've had the opportunity to know what that was," he said with a hint of laughter in his deep voice.

"I'd be totally at a loss. I wouldn't know how to act. What would I do?" Athena felt a growing sense of unease. She knew that despite any objections she might make, her mother had convinced her father and that as far as they were concerned the matter was settled.

"Your mother can help you with the social aspects. As for what you would do, the visiting Councilors are typically assigned a liaison to assist them in coordinating their activities with their personal staffs and the Caprican government and the hosting Councilor, in this case, myself."

"I would be on your staff?"

"Not exactly. You would be temporarily assigned to his staff and he would provide you with specific instructions."

"He?" Athena asked. It appeared Adama had already determined which Councilor she would be assigned to.

"The Sagitaran Councilor." A strange look of exasperation came over Adama's face. "If there is anyone I would like to keep track of, it's him."

"You want me to spy on a Councilor?" Athena was surprised by the implication.

"Not spy. Merely keep him to the Council's schedule. Or any schedule. He wasn't very organized at last yahren's meeting." Her father's scowl of disapproval reminded her of the look he had used to keep her and her brothers in line when she was growing up. "It would also be better if you did not mention to him that you are my daughter."

"Why not?" Athena asked, confused, not sure why it would matter.

"I want him to treat you fairly. Without any preconceived notions due to past dealings with me," Adama said trying to keep a neutral tone. He did not add that Ila had forbidden him to place Athena on his own staff.

----------

A few days later, Athena had shuttled to Caprica City, and home, with her father. After Adama had acquainted her with the Council of Twelve's accommodations and operations at the Presidium while on Caprica and Ila had familiarized her with the social aspects, Athena eventually found herself standing before the door of the office suite that had been assigned to Sagitaran Councilor.

With a curious mixture of expectation and reluctance, Athena tapped on a door which had been emblazoned with the silver and black emblem of the Archer of Sagitara.

"Come in", a man's voice called. She opened the door and looked into an outer office. Behind a large silver-trimmed black desk sat a rather heavily built, middle-aged man who was studying several hard-copy documents and tapping a stylus absentmindedly against the desktop. She took a few steps toward him and hesitated not sure if she would be interrupting his reading. He looked up and when he saw her, he smiled, his entire expression brightening even to a sparkle in the darkest eyes Athena had ever seen.

"May I help you?" he asked in a lilting baritone, tossing the documents and stylus onto the desktop and standing. His hair was also nearly black only relieved by white at his temples, and he was wearing a nondescript gray and black outfit.

"I've been assigned to be the Sagitaran's Councilor's liaison this session."

"You have?" His dark brows rose and he smile widened.

"Yes," she answered uneasily, feeling a stranger.

"And how did I merit such good fortune?"

"I don't know…oh…." She paused as she realized who she must be speaking to. "You must be Councilor Baltar."

"Yes, I know who I am, but whom do I have the pleasure to welcome?" He stepped from behind the desk to join her.

"Athena. I'm a lieutenant with the Caprican Fleet,"

"Well, Lieutenant Athena, that would explain the uniform." He gestured to her blue uniform and then gave her a mischievous grin. "And, I must say, you make it look stunning. You wouldn't even need a sidearm to bring down any man you chose."

"Are you always like this?" Athena was astonished by his audacity. He was more brazen then even Starbuck.

"When I decide to be," he lowered his voice as if not wanting to be overheard. "As a politician it sometimes becomes my job to cajole and flatter until I get my way."

"At least you're honest about it."

"Ahh…that hurt," he grimaced, but it was plainly in jest.

"Surely as a politician you've been called worse." Athena's retorted lightly, feeling more relaxed now that the worst was over.

"True." He nodded. "Would you like to hear what I've been called? We could make it your first job assignment to show me where to get something decent to eat," he suggested.

"I suppose I have to start somewhere." She smiled and took the arm he offered her as they left his office.


	2. Wait! You don't understand!

**Chapter 2**

"Wait! _You don't understand!"_ - Alacrity Fitzhugh and Hobart Floyt

_The Present – The Galactica_

Drawn by the sound of a voice, Cassiopeia walked down the short corridor of the Life Station to the private room they had made available for Baltar. Salik and Wilker had done it more to ensure the rest of the Life Station was undisturbed by angry refugees wanted to see that justice was finally done, rather then concern for his comfort or even fear of his trying to leave.

Still Cassie was alarmed when she found the door partially opened and heard a woman speaking, or rather apologizing. She looked in and saw Athena standing next to the bed, leaning over him slightly and holding his hand. Baltar, lying on the bed, appeared to be asleep.

"I was afraid…I wanted to talk to you…but I had heard such terrible things…" Athena was saying softly, her voice wavering. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner…I didn't want to believe what they were saying…I still don't want to believe…"

"Then don't," he murmured, barely audible.

"What?" Athena asked, startled to hear him speak.

"Don't believe them." Although a bit stronger, he sounded weak and distant.

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't hurt you…never…"

"I know that but my father – " She broke off when he groaned. "What's wrong?"

"…overbearing…overprotective…"

"Stop." With one hand she placed her fingertips on his lips. "I think you're overwrought."

From where she was standing in the doorway, Cassie heard him make an odd sound, almost a giggle.

"I must be dead," Baltar said, still in that slightly slurred, distant tone.

"No, you aren't," Athena said.

"I have to be…I'm talking with you…"

"You're not dead." Her voice rose in anxiety.

"Don't worry, Athena, I quite like it."

"Why?"

"I can talk with you…I missed you…"

"I…I missed you also," she said and, bending over him, kissed his cheek.

Cassie must have made a sound since Athena looked back over her shoulder to the doorway and saw Cassie. Athena froze, her face becoming pale.

"But if I'm dead…why am I so tired?" Baltar asked.

"You rest now. I'll see you later," Athena told him, turning back to him. She released his hand and started to go.

"I'm not going anywhere…" Again Cassie heard him give a small laugh. Athena paused to give him a glance before exiting his room, Cassie stepping aside for her and closing the door after her.

"I suppose you want an explanation," Athena said. She looked tired and worried.

"Only if you want to give me one," Cassie said kindly.

"But first…why does he think he's dead?"

"You heard him. You're talking to him."

"But I'm not dead," Athena insisted, although there was a shade of doubt in her voice.

"Yes, but does he know that?" Cassie smiled. "He's still affected by the anesthetic. He'll come out of it."

"You must think I'm an idiot."

"Not necessarily," Cassie said sympathetically. When Athena looked at her in surprise, Cassie continued, "In my former profession, I saw and heard enough not to make assumptions. Since socialators maintain their clients' confidentiality, they tend to confide in us things that other people would not understand."

"I think this goes a bit beyond that."

"I've heard quite a bit."

"The last time I spoke to him was on Kobol," Athena said. "He told me what the Council had tried to do…and how it failed."

"You didn't tell this to anyone else?" Cassie didn't understand what Athena meant but she suspected there was more to it. Much more.

"Of course not, no one would have believed me, and it would have only hurt my father."" Athena wiped away tears. "I thought Baltar had been killed on Kobol during the attack. It was only later…and then it was too late…" Athena sighed.

"It must have been hard on you," Cassie said. She could only guess at stress and pain Athena must have been subjected to during the last yahren.

"It was hard on everyone, particularly my father. He had always relied on my mother for support. Without her…"

"You tried to provide that support." Cassie rested her hand on Athena's arm. She now at least could understand Athena's almost stoic attitude.

"It was necessary to keep the fleet going," she again sighed, and then reasserted her self-control. "I shouldn't have come to see him. It would be better if he didn't even know I was alive."

"Why did you then?"

"I know he's falling apart. I've seen him on the comline and he's not himself. He's not the man I – " Athena stopped with a flash of panic in her eyes. She took a breath and then finished, " – the man I knew."

"You still care for him," Cassie said. Although she noted Athena's self-correction, she made no mention of it.

"I don't know what's worse: believing he had been killed or knowing he survived and not being able to help him."

"You did visit and speak to him. That should be of some help."

"Was he even truly aware? Will he even remember?"

"He's heard a friendly voice for the first time in a yahren or so."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he thought he imagined it," Athena said wistfully. "Please don't say anything to him or to my father. It would just complicate matters."

"What if he should ask about you?"

"He won't. Just as he won't say anything about the Council. As long as he doesn't know I'm here, he has no reason." Athena smiled dryly when she saw Cassie's look. "It's a political thing. He and my father have both put aside personal needs for political necessities for so long that it's become a habit."

"As you have?"

"Yes." Athena said and quickly slipped out of the Life Station.

_The Past – Caprica City_

A few days later, when Athena next entered the Sagitaran Councilor's outer office she found Baltar sitting behind the desk, shoulder to shoulder with a young, pretty dark-haired woman. They were both intently examining the desk's console controls. As Athena watched, he leaned over and showed his companion something on the screen, casually tapping a few keys.

"See, this isn't much different than the system at home," Baltar told her.

"But just enough to make me really confused," she answered with a slight Sagitaran sing-song accent. She wore a grey and rose tunic, civilian attire.

"You'll get used to it in no time." He patted her hand in a familiar manner, making Athena feel as if she had intruded. She stepped back, her movement catching his attention causing Baltar to look up at her.

"Athena, how nice to see you. I hadn't expected to see you today."

"I can always return later if you're busy."

"Busy?" He frowned, puzzled before realization set in and he gave her one of his merry grins. He stood and came around from behind the desk to join Athena.

"Athena, allow me to introduce you to Tesha. She'll be assisting me," Baltar said, making introductions. "Tesha, this is Lieutenant Athena. She's our Council liaison this session."

Tesha looked up from the console screen and smiling, gave Athena a small wave. Athena smiled in return.

"Tesha is also my niece," Baltar added.

"Oh, my…I feel so stupid…" Athena murmured. Now that he mentioned it the family resemblance seemed obvious.

"You shouldn't. I appreciate your compliment though." With his hands behind his back, he leaned in towards her, rising a bit on his toes.

"Compliment? I didn't say anything." Acutely aware of his presence next to her, Athena nervously looked up at him.

"You didn't need to…" Baltar's voice trailed off leaving some things unspoken.

"I think you're a bad influence on me."

"Promise?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Excuse me," Tesha called out. With a wistful glance at Athena, Baltar turned back to the desk. "What priority do you want me to give to these solicitations for off grounds events."

"If it has nothing to do with Council matters, send my regrets," he told her.

"And Council receptions?"

"Why do they do this to me?" he groaned. "They keep me trapped in a room with them all day and then think I want to spend all evening with them."

"Well, what should I do with the invitations?" Tesha waited for his answer, one hand poised over the keys.

"I know, let's ask our liaison. Athena, what should I do with them?"

"You don't sound as if you want to go."

"Although if I don't attend, I'd probably miss out on the more substantial conversations among Council members." Baltar paused considering the matter and then a sparkle appeared in his eyes. "I suppose attending would require a certain liaison to get me to the correct building on time…"

"I'm make confirmations for two then," Tesha said, already entering in the information.

"Wait, how do you know?" Athena asked.

"My uncle is a very good politician." Tesha winked at her.

----------

The following day saw the official start of the Council of Twelve's session. While little actual business was done, there were the requisite ceremonies of welcome and other assorted formalities which found Athena guiding her charge to various locations within the Presidium. In the afternoon, with a break in his schedule, she waited with Baltar in the inner room of the office suite that had been assigned to him.

"Why do you keep checking the time?" Baltar, wearing a white robe with large double sleeves and his Councilor's medallion of office, sat in a high-backed, black chair behind a desk similar to the one in the outer room. Athena occupied a more modest chair on the other side of the desk.

"You have an appointment soon. I wouldn't want you to be late."

"That's very considerate of you, but are you in such a hurry to be rid of me?"

"I didn't mean to give you that impression," Athena answered demurely.

"Then don't worry about the time."

"I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Why would I get in trouble?" he asked, curious. "The worst that could happen is someone calls and inquires as to what is keeping me."

"I heard that some of the other Councilors were not pleased by your lack of timeliness at the last session." Athena fidgeted in her chair, uneasy from his line of questioning.

"Really? If they did, they neglected to inform me." He leaned back in his chair behind his desk. With one hand, he idly tapped the glossy black desktop. "And it couldn't have been more than a few centons here and there…" he murmured.

With a sudden move, he slammed his hand flat against the desktop causing Athena to jump in her seat.

"Adama! It was Adama!" he exclaimed, leaning forward.

"What?" Athena asked, hardly daring to breathe.

"It was he who complained about my 'lack of timeliness'. He's the one who ordered you to get me to meetings on time."

"I wasn't ordered," Athena protested. "I was requested to help you while you are on Caprica." There was silence as they looked at each other before his irritated expression faded.

"Forgive me." He smiled apologetically. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset. You just startled me." She relaxed, although she wondered if he hadn't found out that her father had requested that she try to keep Baltar to Adama's standard of punctuality.

"You know what?" He leaned forward resting his elbows on the desk and his chin on his hands. The white sleeves of his robe cascaded down to the glossy black desktop.

"What?"

"I think Adama's going to be very annoyed with me." His mischievous grin worried her.

"Why?" she squeaked.

"I was supposed to be at the Council's portrait sitting about…oh…" He glanced briefly at a chronometer. "…5 centons ago."

"You were?" Alarmed, Athena jumped to her feet. "If we hurry – "

"Athena, calm down." He interrupted her and laughed. "They're probably just bickering anyway." Deliberated unhurried, he stood and came around from behind the desk to her side. "Shall we?" He took her arm is his and strolled with her out of his office and into the corridor. "I won't let Adama get you in trouble for my…er…failure to keep time."

"How can you do that?"

"Diplomatic immunity."

"Oh, that's fine for you. It doesn't apply to me."

"I can always create a diplomatic incident," Baltar said cheerfully. "Would you like to be the cause of a diplomatic incident?"

"It would have been less trouble to keep track of the time," she murmured.

"Hmmm…I'm finding that very difficult when you're with me."

"What do I have to do with your ability to keep time?" Athena looked up at him. He still seemed blissfully unconcerned.

"Ah, you see, I enjoy your company. I'm not in a hurry to leave you in order to get trapped in a room with a bunch of inflexible bureauticians."

"But you're a member of the same Council," Athena said, bewildered by his assessment of those he should have considered his equals.

"Don't remind me." He winced rather dramatically. If fact, too dramatically for it to have been other than mockery. Athena couldn't decide if he was mocking the Council or himself.

"If you don't like it, why do you do it?"

"Why are you a lieutenant in the Caprican fleet?" He asked, stopping as they reached the opened double doors of the Council's chamber. Athena could see the long meeting table and the emblems of the Colonies adorning the walls inside. The other Councilors, grouped in pairs and trios, were chatting amongst themselves. While most of the others wore some variation on the traditional long white robes, Adama's silver-trimmed blue uniform stood out. Adama caught sight of Baltar and frowned. As he walked towards them, Athena tried to slip away but Baltar held her arm firmly in his.

"Adama, pray excuse my delay," Baltar said smoothly. "Please do not fault my liaison for my failure to arrive timely. I assure you she made every effort to keep me to your schedule, however, I had to attend to some important business."

"Now that you're here, we can get to our business," Adama said.

"Of course, anything you wish," He agreed amiably and then turned to Athena. "I look forward to seeing you this evening for the reception. Don't forget I need your assistance." He smiled, releasing her arm and giving her a small bow.

As she left, Athena could not help but notice her father's disapproving glance at Baltar.


	3. Dancing: a horizontal desire

**Chapter 3**

Dancing: "a perpendicular expression of a horizontal desire, legalised by music". - George Bernard Shaw

_The Present – The Galactica_

It was one of those family dinners that Adama held in his quarters approximately once a secton. For Cassiopeia, this evening's gathering held a new dimension of meaning. Athena, ravishing in a white dress, appeared calm and untroubled by recent events as she acted as hostess. Cassie could not help but admire her resolve.

Eventually the conversation turned to the inevitable.

"I'm only sorry that they didn't finish the job," Sheba said, a hard edge to her voice. Next to her, Apollo nodded in agreement.

"It certain would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"Perhaps…" Adama muttered from his seat at the head of the table. Cassie was now aware of something unsaid in his demeanor, a reluctance to pursue the subject.

"The fleet has no need of that traitor," Apollo said bitterly. No doubt in remembrance of Serena. Cassie, knowing Athena must be affected by this talk, nudged Starbuck.

"Oh…um…could we discuss something more important?" Starbuck said.

"Such as?" Apollo asked.

"Er…the upcoming triad season." Finding a suitable topic, Starbuck brightened. "There has been some talk about instituting a play-off schedule among teams throughout the fleet."

"Do you really think we have that much free time?" Apollo laughed.

"What else do we have to do?" Starbuck leaned back in his chair, looking more comfortable. Cassie noted that Adama seemed relieved by the change to a frivolous topic. She understood Athena's words now. These meals were primarily not for the consumption of food and drink, but to give some sort of normalcy and relief to Adama and those in attendance.

"Pay attention to us?" Sheba asked Apollo, affectionately pulling his arm.

"You're welcome to cheer us on," Apollo teased her.

"Typically male," Cassie said, feigning dissatisfaction. She glanced at Athena who seemed unperturbed yet remote. Cassie became painfully aware that Athena, sitting at the end of the table, was alone. "Perhaps we should start a women's league."

"I am not wearing that uniform." Athena stated and smiled.

"Ladies, ladies, think of us," Starbuck said, leaning forward. Cassie recognized the look in his eyes. The potential for monetary gain had occurred to him.

"Why should we?" Athena challenged him.

"Your loyal fans would be much more attentive if you ladies wore something like our uniforms." Starbuck flashed a grin. "We have to wear them, and, Sagan knows, I could do without them."

"If you want to play in the nude, feel free to do so," Athena said sweetly.

"Oh, yes, we would be happy to watch that." Sheba laughed.

"Think of the viewership of the matches on the IFB," Cassie added.

"Think of my dignity," Starbuck pleaded.

"What dignity?" the women responded in unison. Even Adama laughed at Starbuck's plight.

"Apollo, help me." Starbuck looked desperate.

"I'm staying out of it. You started it."

"Some partner you are," Starbuck groused, although Cassie knew him well enough to know that he was enjoying the attention. The rest of the evening went along the same lines and Athena, acting the ever gracious hostess, saw Cassie and Starbuck to the door.

"Thank you for the diversion tonight." Athena smiled.

"We're glad to have provided it," Cassie replied. "If you would like to talk later…"

_The Past – Caprica City_

That evening, for the Council's opening night reception, Athena once again found herself hesitating before the Sagitaran Councilor's office door. Her mother had provided her advice on the appropriate attire for the occasion, but she had been wearing military uniforms for so long she still felt inappropriately dressed. She fussed a moment straightening her light-blue dress before she realized she was just using it as an excuse to delay. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Athena, you look beautiful," Baltar said, standing as she entered. He was wearing his white robes that distinguished him as a Councilor.

"I didn't know if this was appropriate for a Council reception," she said. "I could have worn a dress uniform – "

"No, no, no," he interrupted her as her walked to her side and gave her a knowing smile. "I've wanted to see you out of that uniform since I first saw you."

"Councilor! What would your wife say?!" Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened.

"She won't say anything," he answered, a shadow passing over his eyes. "Sharraya was an enemy casualty 15 yarhens ago."

"I…I'm sorry." Athena stammered. "I didn't mean to – "

"I know you didn't. Don't apologize." Baltar said firmly, but gently, taking her arm in his. "Just allow me the pleasure of your company this evening."

"I don't know how much pleasure I can be to you."

"Oh…you underestimate yourself," he said leading her out of the office. "By simply showing up, you've made the promise of tonight's soiree being enjoyable much more likely."

"You saw me only a few centars ago."

"That's all? It seemed longer. Tell me, do they still teach the cadets the old dances at the Academy?"

"Yes. It seems a waste though; few people dance like that after graduating."

"Would you like to make use of that portion of your training tonight?" he asked, smiling.

"If I can remember…"

"Not to worry." With his free hand, he patted her hand that rested on his forearm. "I'll refresh your memory."

----------

The grand hall of the Presidium was crowded with those fortunate enough or obligated to attend the first major social event of the Council session. The 12 Councilors were naturally the focus of the evening, but others in high civilian, military, and administrative positions, as well as the culturally elite of society were present. The news organizations also sent their reporters who waited like carrion avians on the sidelines for the first hint of scandal whether it be in underhanded political maneuverings or just lascivious gossip regarding any well known name.

"Hmmm, I see Serena," Councilor Baltar said as he looked out the window of their vehicle as it pulled up to the entryway.

"Serena? Of the news?" Athena asked, suddenly feeling cold. "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll take care of it." He said, reassuring her and taking her hand in his. "This shouldn't be difficult. It might have been with the last Council session being on Sagitara, but then I didn't need a liaison for my own Colony."

Their vehicle stopped and the door was opened for them. Baltar exited and then gallantly handed out Athena onto the formal walkway to the hall's main doors.

"Just look beautiful and you'll be fine," he told her, taking her arm and guiding her towards the entrance amongst the other arrivals. Before they arrived at the gauntlet of reporters led by Serena, he glanced at those behind him.

"Councilor, I don't recognize your companion. Would you care to make an introduction?" Serena asked briskly the video operator behind her.

"I would be delighted to," Baltar smiled, giving her his entire attention. "I'm so glad you could make it to the opening of the Council session. It's a lovely evening, isn't it?" He gestured with his free hand, lightly making contact with the man behind him. "Oh, forgive me. Sire Domra, is it?" he said to the man he had brushed, who nodded amiably. Baltar turned back to Serena. "I shouldn't be taking up your valuable time; it's most rude to you and Sire Domra who I'm sure would be more interesting to your viewers than myself. If you will excuse me.?" He gave Serena a small bow and hurried on with Athena.

"That was quite a performance," Athena said.

"I told you: I'm a politician." He laughed and escorted her into the hall.

----------

Inside the grand hall, a military orchestra played the expected traditional social dance numbers. These were the more restrained dances of centuries past when it had been considered unseemly for a man and a woman to make physical contact on a casual basis and the dance had been a courtship ritual. Some attendees participated in these formal, polite dances, while others drifted and mingled on the sidelines pausing occasionally to partake of the food and drink set out on wide tables.

Near the top of the room, the Council representative for Caprica, Adama, and his wife, Ila, acting as hosts, held court as those attending paid their respects, or made introductions for others. During a lull, Adama glanced towards the center of the hall attracted by the motion of the dancers as they moved to a three-beat pattern, a Virgonese Valse.

"What is she doing here with him?" Adama growled as he noticed Baltar and Athena.

"It looks like they're dancing," Ila answered pleasantly. Although white streaked her golden hair, she was still as slender and elegant as when Adama had first met her.

"He shouldn't be taking advantage of her like that."

"Dear, it was you who assigned Athena to be his Council liaison."

"At your insistence," Adama reminded her. "Dancing isn't part of the job duties."

"Leave them alone; it isn't doing you any harm." Ila smiled and sipped her ambrosia. "They do make a charming couple."

"Don't even suggest that," Adama said between clenched teeth. "He's not good enough for her."

"Which is exactly what my father said about you."

"In that he was mistaken," Adama's expression softened and he gave a short laugh.

"Couldn't you also be mistaken?"

"Ila, he's a member of the Quorum. I've had dealings with him."

"Ah, I see. Your political loyalties are affecting your judgment."

"No. I don't trust him regardless of his political views." Adama shook his head.

"So, your fatherly protectiveness is now affecting you political views," she teased. "I've never heard you complain about him before. I mean, not anymore than any other Quorum member."

"They weren't dancing with Athena," Adama said, nearly glaring at the pair on the dance floor. As far as he was concerned, Baltar was holding Athena too closely and too comfortably.

"She looks like she's enjoying herself." Ila said, following her husband's gaze. "Isn't that important to you?"

"That could change."

"Adama, there are no guarantees in life." Ila sighed. "Starbuck's dalliances are making her unhappy. She can't wait on him forever. Let her decide." She paused and then a sparkle appeared in her blue eyes. "Besides, you know what happens when the girl's father separates two lovers; they just elope."

"Not if I can help it," Adama said alarmed, starting for the dance floor. Ila seized his arm stopping him.

"You stay right here." She handed him her half-filled glass. "I'll go check on them. _You_ might create a diplomatic incident."

She wended her way among the groups of people, stopping here and there to act as the gracious hostess and timing her progress so that she approached the dance floor just as the music ended. Athena's brows rose slightly as she caught sight of her mother. Ila smiled and briefly touched a finger to her lips, signaling Athena to silence. As she joined the pair, Baltar took Athena's arm to lead her off the dance floor.

"Councilor, how are you this evening?" Ila asked smoothly.

"Quite well, Siress Adama." He inclined his head in greeting to her.

"I trust you are settling in for the session. I know Quorum meetings can become tedious."

"That they can be," he agreed, "but I was fortunate this Council session to be granted the most charming liaison possible." He gave Athena a warm look. "Have you met my Council liaison Lieutenant Athena?"

"Why, yes, I have," Ila answered. Athena recognized the undertone of amusement in her mother's voice and she felt her own cheeks warm. "Are you enjoying yourself, my dear?' Ila asked.

"Yes," Athena murmured.

"Then I'll just let you two carry on. Good evening."

"Good evening, Siress," Baltar said as Ila drifted back among the others. As Ila neared Adama, she could see him scowling.

"Stop looking so upset, dear," Ila chided Adama as she retrieved her glass from him. "People think you're a martinet as it is."

"I care what happens to our daughter." A plaintive note insinuated itself into his disapproving tone.

"I understand, but your zeal in protecting her intimidates the men."

"What?"

"Half the single men on Caprica avoid Athena because they're scared of her father."

"There's always the other half."

"And they think Athena is a means to an easy promotion."

"That's absurd." Adama dismissed the idea with an accompanying wave of his hand.

"Either way," Ila said, "she is thought of as 'Commander Adama's daughter'."

"She is my daughter."

"You're missing the point." Ila shook her head. "I don't think Councilor Baltar knows you're her father." She sensed Adama's determination – or just plain stubbornness – rising as his jaws muscles tightened. "And you're not going to tell him."

"Ila, why shouldn't I?"

"Let Athena get out from under the shadow of her father and be herself for once." She took Adama's hand in hers and her voice softened. "Promise me you won't interfere. It's a hard thing for her to be your daughter, don't make it harder on her."

"All right," he conceded, "but I'll be watching."

"I wouldn't expect anything different."


	4. What kind of Supreme Being?

**Chapter 4**

"What kind of Supreme Being would condone such irony?" – Burt Gummer

_The Present – The Galactica_

A few days after Cassiopeia had discovered Athena speaking to Baltar, the Life Station was visited by another important person. She had been going about her work when Siress Tinia entered and requested to speak to Doctor Salik. Unwilling to deal with the formidable Siress alone, Salik had asked Cassie to accompany them to his office. It did not take long for Tinia to dispense with the preliminaries and get to business.

"The Council is curious why you should continue to use some of the _Galactica's_ scarce resources on certain patients."

"Ah…I see what you're getting at," Salik said, irritated by her presence in the Life Station. This was his bailiwick, not hers. "It's not my place to determine who or who does not receive treatment. Anyone who is admitted here will have medical assistance to the best of my ability."

"Anyone?" Tinia asked, arching a brow.

"Yes, anyone. Even you if need be." Salik paused as a new thought came to him. "I believe it was the Council who spared his life, preferring to give a life sentence rather than ordering an execution. Why did the Council not consider the fleet's resources then?"

"I can not say. I was not a member of the Council at that time."

"You were when he made the infamous attempt to escape…." Salik let the suggestion hang.

"That was a different situation," Tinia said.

"I'm sure it was," Salik growled. "I appreciate your concern, Councilor Tinia, however I will not interfere with your duties, if you do not interfere in mine." That the conversation was over with as far as Salik was concerned was evident.

"Thank you for your time," Tinia said coldly and swept out of the Life Station.

"She'll no doubt speak to Adama," Cassie said, watching Tinia leave.

"I expect her to," Salik muttered.

----------

Without looking, Omega knew that someone had intruded upon the _Galactica's_ bridge. He could sense the change in the crew as they noticed the newcomer. Even Athena at her station seemed suddenly intent upon the information displayed on her console screen. Omega glanced at the bridge's main entrance to see a tall, elegant, and, above all, authoritative woman standing there as if she owned the ship.

Behind Omega, Colonel Tigh let out a tired sigh. "Just what we need: the Council."

"Now, Tigh, don't go looking for trouble," Adama said.

"Adama, if it's the Council, it's bound to be trouble. It comes looking for us."

"Siress Tinia," Adama said cordially, walking to her. "Have you arrived for a surprise inspection on behalf of the Council?"

"No. I am here – at the Council's request – to discuss a matter that has come to the attention of the Council," she said.

"Urgent enough that it could not wait for the Council's next meeting?"

"Commander, I would prefer to discuss this matter with you in private, away from the rest of the Council."

"That's very considerate of you," Adama said. "Shall we go to my quarters?"

As they left, Omega could feel the bridge crew relax.

"At least we are being given warning this time," Tigh muttered.

----------

In the portion of his quarters that functioned as an office, Adama gallantly assisted Tinia to a seat at his desk before settled into his own chair.

"I know you don't welcome my visit," Tinia said.

"That's not exactly true." Adama said pleasantly. "You calling on me is quite welcome; the possibility that it involves Council business is not so welcome."

"Despite their attitudes, the rest of the Council does respect you, particularly your ability to keep the fleet going."

"That's very gratifying, however, I doubt you're here simply to tell me this."

"Unfortunately, no. Recent events have brought up the issue of how the fleet is expending its resources."

"Yes, and what exactly is the issue?" Although Adama asked, he knew he wasn't going to like where this conversation was apt to lead to.

"Commander, I realize that a certain amount of compassion is admirable but at some point with limited resources, it must be realized that certain people in the fleet are not as deserving of these resources as, frankly, personnel who contribute more to the fleet."

"Is this about the perception that preferential treatment is being given to the Warriors?"

"No. It's not that contentious." Tinia gave Adama a brief smile. "It's about the _Galactica's_ medical personnel expending time, medicine, and treatment on a traitor."

"If I recall, the Council did not see fit to pass down a sentence of execution." Adama said carefully.

"Yes, I know. Doctor Salik has pointed that out." Tinia said, now giving Adama a searching look. "I suspect you have reasons for tolerating the man. It has not escaped the present Council that you and he are the only survivors of the Council that negotiated the disastrous Armistice agreement."

"I'm aware of that." Adama gave her a curt nod.

"I won't ask you what happened in the past as I suspect it would not help matters, however, I need to be able to give the Council some rational reason before they decide to do something foolish."

"I appreciate your consideration, Siress," Adama said.

"Commander, I don't think this fleet can survive without your leadership."

"I don't know about that." He gave a short laugh. "I think you might be able to manage the fleet quite well if need be."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," Tinia said warmly. "In the meantime, Baltar is, at the very least, a security risk while aboard this ship, no matter what his state of health."

"Agreed. I will confer with Doctor Salik and get back to you as soon as possible."

_The Past – Caprica City_

"Ahh…the first of the never ending reports, missives, and whatnot," Baltar said, sitting behind his desk, as Athena handed him a stack of sealed documents which she had brought from her father's office.

"Weren't you expecting them?" Athena asked.

"I was expecting them. I wasn't looking forward to reading them." He laughed and set them on his desk. When she remained silent, he looked up at her with an inquiring look. Athena hesitated, unsure of what she was supposed to do next.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"You can sit down for a moment," Baltar indicated a chair next to his desk. "You look so uncomfortable standing there at attention."

"I didn't know I was," Athena said, sitting.

"You rather remind me of Adama," Baltar mused. The morning light shone through the office's window, giving warmth to the otherwise austere room.

"Why is that?" Athena asked, nervous.

"You're so serious. Is it a Caprican trait? Do they ever have fun here?"

"But you were complaining about attending the receptions and such.'

"Those are but an extension of work; I am expected to maintain a certain decorum during them." He leaned a bit closer to her.

"I thought you enjoyed last night's reception." He had seemed to enjoy it. Had she been wrong?

"I did, but I had a most charming dance partner, something that is absent all too often at those functions." He smiled at her. "Did you find any pleasure in it?"

"Yes," she murmured, feeling her cheeks warm.

"Then…perhaps…it's something you would do again," he said, his voice dropping to velvet purr. "With me? Or is there someone else that you would prefer?"

"I thought there was someone, but he doesn't seem interested…."

"Ah…a fool…or an unwise man…perhaps I should pity him."

"Why?"

"He evidently does not recognize what most men would risk their lives for."

"Aren't you exaggerating?" Athena asked, almost stunned by his words.

"Maybe just a bit." He smiled again, but this time with a dreamy quality.

"Do you like the Caprican Councilor?" Athena asked, directing Baltar's attention away from herself.

"Adama?" He said, a rather sour note in his voice. "I really couldn't say on a personal level; however, as a Councilor, he is hard to deal with. Why do you ask?"

"You seem to dislike him."

"You shouldn't trouble yourself with such a matter," Baltar said with some amusement. "No doubt it is in the nature of the Council itself as we each come from different backgrounds and have different goals in mind. Adama's very existence is grounded in military protocol; mine is not. Of course we're going to have conflicts."

"But isn't that the purpose of the Council? To reconcile such differences between Colonies and decide on a common purpose?"

"That is the ideal," he said and laughed. "Unfortunately, reality abhors ideals. I wouldn't be surprised if Adama thinks I am some villain as seen in those melodramatic theatrical works and my sole purpose in life is to thwart him." He ended with an extravagant laugh and a wild gleam in his eyes.

"You know you're really scary when you do that." Athena said in a hushed voice.

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"That deranged laugh. It's like you're a different person; one that scares me."

"Athena, I was joking." He reassured her. "If it upsets you, I won't do it…but do you suppose it would scare the Council?"

"Why? It would be childish." She also suspected it would just annoy her father.

"Ah…you've never been to a meeting of the august Council of 12."

"What's that suppose to mean? What does the Council do?"

"I told you: we mostly argue." He gave her a conspiratorial smile.

"Don't you mean 'debate'?" Athena said, still hanging on to her expectations of the Council's operations as she had been taught in school and at the Academy.

"No…debating implies that someone is listening to your position and just might actually give it serious consideration."

"How does anything get decided?"

"We either blackmail each other or sell each other out." He laughed and shrugged as if it was obvious.

"_What?"_

"Athena, it's what politicians do," he said calmly, "except we call it 'supporting our esteemed colleague's position' or 'compromising'. And, of course, we all keep a running tally of who owes whom."

"Do you take your position seriously?" she asked, unsettled by his casual attitude.

"Of course, I do, but, my dear, it would be foolish not to take what enjoyment you can out of life," Baltar said as if he were telling her a secret.

"Shouldn't you, as a Councilor, be beyond that?"

"That's all the more reason for me to recognize the absurdities that inevitably accompany life...if only to keep matters in perspective." He smiled. "You're far too young to be so serious about things. Particularly things that you will realize are not as important as you now think they are."

"How can you say that?"

"How can you not consider it?" He gave her one of his quizzical smiles, almost teasing her.

"It has never occurred to me," she admitted.

"Of course, it hasn't. No doubt the Caprican military would disapprove of such frivolous behaviour."

"You wouldn't want the Warriors to be – be – distracted, or, worse, indisposed should there be a Cylon attack."

"No, I wouldn't. But I would prefer Warriors who think of life as more than a series of duties that must be met at the exclusion of all else. They are only human, are they not?"

"They take pride in their service." Athena felt compelled to defend her comrades.

"I'm sure they do," he said, and then added, with an amused glitter in his eyes, "I'm sure _you_ do." He straightened up and took on a serious demeanour. "I trust you'll believe me when I say that we civilians appreciate and honour their commitment to their service. Remember, most of us have served in some capacity as some point."

"Even you?"

"Of course. With a war that has been ongoing for a thousand yahrens, I could hardly not have served. No one has been unaffected by the constant war and that is why we should remember why it is that we continue to fight to maintain our cultures and our homes.

"In fact," Baltar continued, "after the losses sustained at the Cosmora Archipelago and Molecay, the Council has made it a top priority this session to re-evaluate how the Colonies are handling the war. We can not continue to lose battle after battle and prevail over the Cylons in the end. At some point the Colonies will not have sufficient resources to be able to make an effective counterattack or, even, defense…then where will we be?"

"I think I see your point," Athena said slowly.

"There, I'm quite capable of being the solemn, serious statesman that you expect, but I'm not nearly as amusing to be with, am I?" He leaned forward, the sparkle again in his eyes.

"I suppose not." She looked at him. "But should you be?"

"Why not? It can be quite effective in getting my opinion heard at Council meetings. Some Councilors feel the need to drone on and on, and I'm in danger of falling asleep before they ever sum up whatever they're trying to say."

"How ever do you manage to stay awake?" Athena asked, smiling.

"I haven't had that problem since my thoughts have been preoccupied by a certain charming liaison…." He returned her smile with one of his own.

"If I'm being a distraction, perhaps, I should resign."

"Haven't you been listening to me?" he asked gently, taking her hand. "You provide a reason for me to take an interest in the endless ramblings heard at Council meetings. Men need some ideals to sustain their efforts."

----------

The following sectons established a rhythm for Athena of hand delivering confidential documents, keeping the Sagitaran staff informed of Council schedules, and directing the Sagitaran Councilor to various locations in the Presidium and Caprica City. Eventually, she suspected he was denying his ability to learn the various buildings and layout of the area but she did not feel any need to ask him about this.

She found herself enjoying his attention, although time became scarce due to the increasing demands that Council business were making on him. Councilor Baltar talked to her differently than any man she had ever known. Although he teased her, it was not mean-spirited, and he actually seemed to listen to what she had to say. He did not appear to mind her questions, or dismiss them as irrelevant, something which Caprican men quite often did.

Unfortunately, her father became more short-tempered as the Council session proceeded and she knew from his comments that he did not approve of Baltar. Her mother assured her it was simply Council business that was causing Adama's irascible behaviour.

Athena would have liked to believe otherwise but she doubted Council business was the only thing that was upsetting her father. That became quite apparent the next time a reception was held in the Presidium's grand hall.

That night Athena and Ila watched on the sidelines as her father again took Councilor Baltar aside with the stated purpose of discussing Council matters.

"I'm afraid your father is in one of his moods tonight," Ila said.

"I don't think this is helping it," Athena said, noting that Baltar looked annoyed with Adama.

"Have you heard from Starbuck lately?"

"No, I've tried to talk to him but he always seems busy…."

"That's unfortunate," Ila said. "Perhaps he just needs a bit more time."

"I don't think there is any amount of time that will change his mind."

"It looks like your father is done chatting. Why don't you go dance with your Councilor?"

"My Councilor?" Athena asked, turning to her mother.

"Of course," Ila said, smiling, "you are his liaison and I think he's searching for you now." Ila nodded and Athena could see that Baltar, free from her father, was scanning the crowd. "I'll take care of your father."

As Adama paused to acknowledge another member of the Council, Athena took the opportunity to slip off.

"Dear, watching them is one thing, haunting them is another." Ila said as Adama joined her. "Councilor Baltar is getting suspicious of your odd behavior."

"It's not odd," Adama stated firmly. "It's perfectly normal for a concerned father."

"I'll grant you that, but it's becoming painfully obvious what you're doing."

"At some point, he has to know," he said, his voice rising.

"Hush, dear, people are looking." Ila took his arm.

"How can you remain so calm about this?" Adama looked at her.

"Because I remember what it was like with my father when I met you," Ila said giving him a flirtatious look. "I don't worry any less than you about Athena, but I'm willing to trust her judgment."

"I trust her judgment; it's his I don't trust."

"Are you saying he doesn't have the judgment to recognize an intelligent and desirable woman?" She laughed.

"That goes without saying," Adama said, fuming. "What are his intentions towards her?"

"Oh, I suspect the same as most men's intentions," Ila said lightly, teasing him.

"Him?" The thought appalled Adama, and Ila tightened her grip on his arm.

"My father had the same attitude about you."

"Fortunately you didn't listen to him," Adama said softly and gave her a smile, relenting again to her charms.

----------

"What is it with Adama tonight?" Baltar muttered more to himself than actually asking Athena as she joined him. "He won't leave me alone. It's like he's stalking me."

"Perhaps it's some Council matter…" Athena suggested. She knew her father wasn't likely to be pursuing a Council matter; he was just using it as a pretense to keep Baltar occupied and away from her.

"He's got ten other Councilors to harass. Why me?" Baltar frowned, his dark brows coming together and his eyes narrowing. Athena shifted in embarrassment and guilt. It had been so nice to be with someone without her father's overwhelming personality and status affecting how someone treated her, but even now her father was making his presence felt. No doubt when Baltar found out, he'd act differently, or, rather, he'd act like every man did when he discovered that Adama was her father.

"Do you know you look enchanting when you blush?" he said, his frown gone, replaced by an almost reverent expression as he looked at her.

"No," she answered in a small voice.

"Well, you do." He looked around furtively. "Oh, good, Adar's got him occupied. Let's get out of here." He took her hand and led her quickly through the clusters of people and out through a side door. "I haven't felt like this since I was a cadet and sneaking out of the Academy for a late night drink."

"Really?" Athena couldn't help but giggle.

"Didn't you ever do it?" They paused as they entered a side corridor and he got his bearings.

"Once or twice." She didn't add that as Adama's daughter it had made it that much harder for her to escape for a few centars.

"Here I am supposedly one of the most influential people in the Colonies and I have to resort to this to get an evening alone with you. This way." They started down the corridor at a quick pace.

"Where are we going?"

"To my embassy. I doubt if Adama will follow us there, and if he does, I'll have him barred at the door." As they reached the entrance hall, he slowed to make sure it was clear before leading her through. At the doorway he informed the attendant to call his groundcar. "We'll wait outside for it," he finished, leading Athena out of the Presidium's grand hall and to an alcove shadowed by ornamental trees.

"Don't you think Council security might think it's odd for you to be sneaking around in the greenery?" Athena asked, strangely exhilarated in the night shadows next to him.

"If they do, I'll just show them this." He tapped his medallion of office. He was still keeping a watch on other people exiting the building and on the lookout for the groundcar. When the black, sleek car with its small silver and black flags fluttering at the front corners pulled up, he tugged Athena's hand. "Hurry, let's go before the Caprican fleet catches up with us."

----------

"You've become quiet. Is anything wrong?" Athena asked later that evening as she and Baltar strolled along the garden pathways behind the Sagitaran embassy. Behind her, she could the muted music and the muffled society chatter escaping into the night air from the open veranda doors of the building. It was a more modest gathering then that being held at the Presidium.

"No, nothing is wrong. You've just given me something to think about." He said, taking her hand. "I was just contemplating the ephemeral pleasantries of the evening." He paused on an ornamental bridge which spanned a small stream. Overhead swayed the branches of trees with the filigreed leaves and the aromatic scarlet blooms of spring.

"It is lovely."

"And you look so much a part of it." He slipped his arm around her shoulders, the wide sleeve of his robe enfolding her.

"Couldn't that be said of anyone?" She asked, finding it almost hard to breath.

"Yes," he answered, raising his glass with his free hand and taking a sip. "But there is something unique about this time of yahren; something joyful in the promise of hope, yet, at the same time, bittersweet."

"Bittersweet?'

"That the promise is fleeting, transient, that some aspirations will be fulfilled and others will be disappointed, and eventually the intoxicating freedom of choices will pass." He gazed silently into the distance. Though his face was shadowed by the night, the light from the embassy allowed Athena to see the faint smile on his lips. She could also see something sad in his dark eyes. The breeze ruffled his hair and caressed her bare shoulders. With a slight shiver she leaned into the warmth of his enfolding arm and rested her head on his shoulder, her movement seeming to startle him. Setting his glass on the bridge railing, he stroked her hair letting the shining black strands slide through his fingers.

A petal dropped from overhead onto her cheek and as he reached to brush it off, she lifted her head finding herself face to face with him. So close that she felt his breath upon her cheek. Whether it was inertia or the irresistible force of gravity of two bodies close together, she later couldn't say, but it was only natural that their lips met.


	5. Capable of really stupid ideas

**Chapter 5**

"_I_ have certainly noticed that groups of clever and intelligent people are capable of really stupid ideas." – Lord Havelock Vetinari

_The Present – The Galactica_

On Cassiopeia's previous visits to check and record his bio-signs, Baltar had been either unconscious or not fully aware of his surroundings. This time was different. As she entered, he watched her as she went about her tasks.

"You seem familiar…," Baltar said.

"I've made earlier visits," Cassie said non-committally, maintaining a professional attitude.

"No, it was somewhere else…." He cocked his head like a daggit regarding something that puzzled it.

"I don't recall – "

"Scorpia." He interrupted her and smiled. "It was on Scorpia. You were with Cain."

"I'll tell the doctor that your memory seems intact."

"Unfortunately…," he murmured. Cassie paused in her tasks, taken aback by the grief in his voice.

"Is there something you would prefer to not remember?"

"Oh, quite a few things," Baltar said dismissively, and then smiled again. "If I remember correctly, you were a socialator then."

"Yes," Cassie said. There was no point in denying it. "And if I remember correctly, you didn't seem to have any regular escort when the Council met on Scorpia."

"No, I didn't. What of it?"

"It just seems odd that a Councilor would not attract a partner."

"There were enough attracted. I just did not care for those who were interested in a personal relationship with a Councilor." Again, he cocked his head as he scrutinized her. "Why are you asking?"

"I don't know. To keep myself occupied."

"No, you're looking for something."

"There are many who would like to know why you sold out the Colonies." Cassie gave him the most likely reason.

"You don't really care about that," Baltar said, his dark eyes never leaving hers. His scrutiny was beginning to unnerve Cassie. "What is it that you know?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Ah…then I was correct. There is something you know, something you want confirmed…." He trailed off.

"When you think of it, let me know," Cassie said hastily, and made a quick exit from the room. Behind her, she heard him laugh softly.

----------

Later, during a mid-day meal with Starbuck in the Officer's Club, Cassie recounted her encounter to Starbuck.

"It was creepy; like he could read my thoughts," Cassie finished up.

"And now you're wondering what Athena ever saw in him," Starbuck said. "I can do the same trick." He gave her one of his best smiles.

"Not that well," Cassie retorted, teasing him. "I don't have to wonder what Athena saw in him. Most men who reach that position of power have the necessary charisma."

"What am I?" Starbuck asked, offended that his renowned charm was being questioned.

"I won't leave you," Cassie reassured him.

"Well...good…I would hate for another woman to be ensnared by him…."

"I thought you said you weren't interested in Athena in that way."

"Hey, I still have feelings," Starbuck said. "Sometimes people don't think I do, but I do have them."

"Yes, I know," Cassie said with a hint of exasperation. "As well as the need to verify your male attractiveness to women on a regular basis."

"Come on, Cassie," Starbuck winced, "you know I hate it when you do the socialator psychology thing."

"Regardless, Baltar was convinced that I knew something." Cassie returned to the original topic.

"Well, you do," Starbuck said. "Why should that bother you?"

"Starbuck, how does Baltar know?" Cassie asked. "I didn't tell him anything. Have you?"

"For Sagan's sake, no," Starbuck protested. "I don't want anywhere near the man. He might give me one of those depraved laughs and I'd have to shoot him."

_The Past – Caprica City_

When Athena delivered Council reports to Baltar the next morning, he was subdued when she entered his office. In fact, he seemed almost embarrassed when he saw her.

"About last night, I apologize if I overstepped the bounds of propriety," he said, appearing genuinely concerned.

"I didn't mind," she said.

"You didn't?" he asked, giving her that slightly askew questioning look of his.

"No, should I? It was sincere, wasn't it?"

"I think it was," he mused, tapping his desk's top with the fingers of one hand. "I mean, it just happened; I rather surprised myself."

"You're not certain?" Athena asked. If he didn't know, then who did?

"I certainly didn't regret it afterwards," he said, looking up at her and grinning.

"Then why are you apologizing?" she asked.

"I'm worried that you may have been regretting last night's little escapade."

"It was rather exciting."

"Then…you would do it again?" Baltar asked with something like excitement in his dark eyes.

"Are you planning on repeating it?"

"I'd like to…." He allowed his words to trail off as he watched her.

"Why are you being so reticent now?" Athena asked. He had seemed so sure and confident in his actions. Why was he apparently retreating now? Did it really have anything to do with father? Or did men just act like this because of something she did personally?

"Perhaps, I'm afraid that you'll refuse me," he murmured. Athena was surprised by his hesitancy and the slight ruddiness in his cheeks. "It's been awhile since I considered such a possibility…." His words faded.

"Possibility of what?"

"Of several things," he said, suddenly returning to his typical brisk cheerfulness. "Unfortunately, I have to deal with Council business first."

"Do you need my help?" Athena asked.

"I would like your help," Baltar said and indicated the side chair at his desk. Athena sat in what she was considering as her chair as he continued. "The Council is scheduled to take an extended recess to…hmmm…investigate certain possibilities."

"They don't usually recess until the session is over, except for the usual secton day of rest."

"That's true. I didn't know you were that familiar with the Council's habits." He gave her that inquiring glance of his.

"Someone mentioned it to me when I received an orientation for this assignment," she said quickly. It was true in a way if she could consider her father's past Council sessions as an orientation.

"Anyway, this creates a problem for me as I shall be out of contact with the Council and any comlines for several sectons during this recess. And I'm sure the rest of the Council will not be polite enough to suspend all business during my absence."

"Why is this a problem?"

"You've seen the amount of reports I receive." He smiled and patted the latest stack – the stack she had just delivered – on his desk. "And I receive quite a bit over the system. Since I shall be out of contact, all of this will be waiting when I return."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'd like you to keep them sorted, and, if you can remain awake, read them and prepare summaries."

"That seems simple enough," Athena said.

"Oh, you think so?" Baltar asked, raising his brows. "Dealing with data from all Twelve Colonies? At least, I won't be here to distract you." He gave her one of his mischievous smiles.

"Where are you going?"

"Unfortunately, that is confidential Council business," he said, his smile fading, replaced by a dissatisfied expression.

"I guess I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's quite all right. I can tell you that the Council is taking advantage of my family's shipping business. Since the business involves supplying outer colonies and outposts with supplies, and, naturally, returning with raw materials for the inner colonies, the Council feels that I would be ideal to pursue their little matter."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"The Council feels an official delegation would draw unwarranted attention," Baltar continued, appearing to be uncomfortable about something, "and since I have some experience and logical reason to attend to this matter, the Council asked me to…um…gather some information for them. Off the record, of course."

"If it's Council business – "

"Haven't you realized by now that the Council works in mysterious ways?" He leaned closer to her, his voice dropping to that mock conspiratorial level of his.

"It seems – well – devious," Athena said. "Why can't they conduct business openly?"

"At the moment, this is not actual Council business. It is merely an inquiry into possible options that the Council may want to pursue."

"That sounds like a politician talking." She smiled at him, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Yes," Baltar said, returning her smile, "contorted to the point of meaningless." He paused and then sighed. "I'm sorry, but I am bound by Council edict to maintain confidentiality."

"I think I understand," she said. "Sometimes…sometimes in the fleet, the officers feel it is better not to give full details of a mission to all Warriors."

"Really?" Baltar asked, resting his elbows on his desk and propping his chin up with his hands, giving her all his attention. "How do they know what to do?"

"Oh, they're given details of their individual missions and the objectives of their own squadron. It's just felt that it might be too much information and too confusing if they knew what every squadron was doing. It might lead to one squadron interfering with another squadron's operation."

"Ah, I see you paid attention at the Academy and now you're in the process of applying all that theory to real life applications."

"I'm trying," she said, feeling as if she needed his approval.

"I think you're doing marvelously well," he smiled and stood up. "Now, let's change places." He assisted her into his own high-backed black chair behind the desk. He leaned over her and brought up the system on the console incorporated into the desktop. "I'll show you how this system works, so you can keep track of my Council missives while I'm away."

"How? I don't have access to your system," Athena said, acutely aware of his presence over her shoulder. She could even feel his breath on her cheek as he spoke.

"I'll give you my keycodes." Baltar said, while entering them.

"But what about security protocols?" She was appalled by his willingness to just hand them over to her.

"What about them? I trust you."

"How do you know you can trust me?"

"One," he said, sitting in the side chair and began counting off on his fingers, "I feel I can trust you. Two, since you were assigned to be my liaison, you likely have a security authorization comparable to mine. Three, I'm sure Council Security monitors this system, especially anything that is coded 'private', so it's not secret anyway. Four, if I couldn't trust you, you wouldn't be asking." He gave her his conspiratorial smile, then added, "you weren't planning on sending out insulting missives under my name, were you?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"Perhaps you're in collusion with the Caprican Councilor and want to discredit me. He is in an unusual situation holding both a civilian and military position," Baltar said in an offhanded manner.

"I'm not in collusion with him," Athena said, but could hardly help wondering if she unknowingly was.

"Then I don't have to worry about it, do I?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Besides I'd trust you with more than rather insignificant Council business," he said, giving her one of those adoring, yet suggestive, glances. Athena blushed, lowering his gaze, and he laughed.

"Do you do this often?"

"Do what often?"

"Try to seduce your assistants?"

"No. You're unique. It's a wonder there are any unattached men on Caprica; I would have thought they would have all dueled to the death to have the privilege of being your suitor."

"Your Council speeches must be impressive," Athena giggled.

"Oh? I thought they were fairly dull myself."

"Your speeches to me aren't dull. I'm amazed at what you dare to say, even the first time I met you."

"What can I say? I wasn't expecting to have such a lovely liaison and then you walked in, taking me by surprise. I had to say something to get your attention."

"You got my attention, all right." Athena agreed. "You didn't even know who I was."

"No…but I knew I wanted to."

"Are you satisfied now?"

"I won't be satisfied until I marry you." Although Baltar laughed, Athena could hear a nervous undertone in it.

"You seem thoroughly convinced of that."

"I believe it was meant to be. I only have to persuade you that it is." He took her hands in his. Athena did not doubt his sincerity in his conviction. After all she had felt the same regarding Starbuck. However, while she had know Starbuck for yahrens, so little time had passed since she had even met the Sagitaran Councilor. How could even he know so soon?

"You still barely even know me."

"Life is too short," he said quietly. "I made that mistake once."

"Sharraya?"

"Yes, but at least we did have a few yahrens together. Mostly I regret…." His voice trailed off as his thoughts went elsewhere, then just as suddenly he returned his attention to Athena. "No, I shouldn't burden you with this. It's unfair. Forgive me."

"I don't mind. We all have things we regret. That's part of life also."

"It is, but not just now. I'm afraid this Council session is forcing me to dwell on every possible ramification of certain things." He released her hands and rubbed his temples, suddenly looking tired.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere and eat," she suggested.

"A glass of liquid sunshine would be nice."

"Liquid sunshine?" she asked.

"Yes, kafe, java, whatever they call it on Caprica. This can wait." He nodded, shutting down the system and then gave her a curious look when she didn't respond. "What's wrong?"

"I just realized I'm sounding like my mother."

"Or a concerned wife…" He teased, the sparkle coming back into his eyes. As they stood, he took her arm.

"You're going to wear me down until I agree from sheer exhaustion."

"RealIy?" he asked. "Then I shall have to redouble my efforts."

----------

With the Council taking an extended recess, her father also had plans to make a trip. It was at home during a family dinner that he mentioned it. With Apollo and Zac aboard the _Galactica_, it was just her and her parents in the airy, comfortable dining room. The windows overlooked Caprica City and the mountains that surrounded it.

"Would you like to take the opportunity to visit the _Galactica_?" Adama asked her.

"For how long?" Athena answered.

"For a secton or two. As long as the Council is in recess."

"Councilor Baltar asked me to do something for him during that time," Athena said, noting the slight grimace that passed over her father's face at the mention of Baltar.

"He has?" Adama responded with a neutral expression, or, at least, as neutral as he could manage.

"He said the Council would keep up business among themselves and he wanted me to keep the reports and missives sorted so he wouldn't waste time reviewing them when he returned." Vaguely Athena hoped her father would approve of Baltar's willingness to attempt efficiency for the Council's sake.

"Doesn't he have a Sagitaran staff for that?" Adama asked, not appearing very impressed.

"I thought I was part of his staff until I received other orders," Athena said, a bit confused.

"Yes, dear," Ila reminded her husband, "she is part of his staff for the time being."

"Of course," Adama nodded, "I just thought you might like to visit your friends. Perhaps, Starbuck?"

"I don't think he's missing me," Athena said. She saw Adama exchange a quick glance with Ila.

"It's nice your Councilor has placed such trust in you," Ila said. "You must have impressed him."

"He says I have." However, she found herself reluctant to divulge just how he had been impressed.

"That's good to hear. Isn't it, dear?" Ila smiled.

"Yes, but we've always known that our daughter is quite accomplished," Adama agreed.

"I don't understand why the Council is recessing," Athena said, uncomfortable with such praise. "They haven't done that before."

"No, the Council hasn't. This session is unique. Didn't Councilor Baltar tell you?" Adama asked.

"No. He said it was confidential. All he said was that he was making a trip on behalf of the Council and it necessitated that he would be out of contact until he returned."

"That's true."

"He didn't seem to like it."

"Sometimes we're required to do things we don't like," Adama said quietly.

"He'll be all right, won't he?" Athena asked, surprised at herself when she felt a sudden feeling of concern for Baltar's safety.

"He should be," Adama answered, although Athena noticed he had that optimistic expression that he used when giving out orders to viper pilots before a mission.

"Don't let it worry you," Ila said soothingly. "It's not unusual for the Council to pursue classified matters. Even your father doesn't tell me everything."

"But…" Athena began.

"It's probably some boring thing anyway," Ila continued, "and the Council just doesn't want him distracted. You are going to the reception tomorrow night with him, aren't you?"

"He did ask me to keep him company," Athena said. "There's no harm in that, is there?"

----------

At the Presidium, the reception was unusually active, even festive, as most of those attending knew that there was a break in the Council proceedings and they could also rest. This sense of release was not shared by the Sagitaran Councilor, and Athena noticed an agitation in his manner that cropped up at times during the evening.

"Are you ever afraid?" Athena asked him as they danced a Gemonese Gavotte.

"Afraid?" Baltar looked down at her, surprised by her question.

"Of making a wrong decision?"

"Just about every day," he answered with an intimate smile as if sharing a secret.

"You? A Councilor?" She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide. Her father never seemed to have second thoughts.

"Yes, and being a Councilor just makes it even more frightening because I have to remember my decisions affect others."

"I didn't know that. Is that what is bothering you."

"My, you're observant." He said, admiration in his eyes. Admiration which turned to amusement. "I must be slipping as a politician."

"I can't tell that…perhaps I've just had time to get to know you."

"Well, then, would you put your trust in someone who vacillates and who doubts himself?"

"Sometimes it's comforting to know he has the same struggles with decisions as other people." She smiled, relaxing in his arms letting him lead her steps in time to the lyrical rhythms of the dance.

"It's of greater comfort to be able to share those struggles with another," he murmured, allowing himself to relax as he danced with her. It wasn't until the music changed and they were engaged in a Virgonese Valse that he spoke again.

"Athena, when I'm with you I feel something I haven't felt in a long time," Baltar said quietly, the lilt in his voice almost matching the music.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Hope."

"Hope?" She echoed, unsure of how it related to her.

"Yes, for the future." For a fleeting moment he looked uncomfortable, hesitant, and then he smiled. It was different than his usual merry grin; this had a nervous timbre to it. He took a deep breath. "I hope…I hope I might have a future…with you."

She looked up at him unable to say a word. Her feet suddenly felt as if they were moving of their own accord through the steps of the dance. A shiver ran down her spine and she became very aware of the tension now in his hand and arm that encircled her waist.

"I never dreamed…," she whispered. She had always expected it would be Starbuck. But she had to admit that with each passing day that expectation seemed ever more unlikely. Starbuck seemed to be finding other ways to keep himself occupied, ways that didn't include her. "I barely know you; you hardly know me," she said finally.

Inwardly she berated herself. It was an excuse similar to Starbuck's to stall off the inevitable decision, the type of excuse that she disliked.

"I'm asking you for that opportunity," he said with the undercurrent of apprehension still evident.

"I would like that," she said. She saw the relief and elation in his eyes as he brought her hand up to his lips to give it a brief kiss.

"Shall we go and drink to our future?"


	6. You two got whammed last night

**Chapter 6**

"You two got whammed last night, didn't you?" – Captain Edmund Blackadder

_The Present – The Galactica_

"Ah…the lovely socialator returns…," Baltar said as Cassie entered the room to update his medical information.

"That was in the past," Cassie said, attending to her duties.

"Was it? You can tell Adama that sending a socialator to use her charms to obtain any information from me won't work." He gave her a sly smile.

"Commander Adama did not send me." Cassie busied herself taking notes of his bio-signs as displayed on the equipment.

"It's also a tactic I do not think would be appreciated by my wife," he said pleasantly, as if unconcerned. Surprised, Cassie looked up at him. He was grinning, but again he had that scrutiny in his eyes that had unnerved her the previous day.

"I thought you said…."

"That was also in the past. Scorpia, remember?" He raised a hand to emphasize his words.

"Where is she now?"

"You're asking me?" He said, apparently amused by her question. "I suppose she was killed like so many others…or, perhaps, you know her whereabouts?"

"I don't know," Cassie answered, although her thoughts were making some connections which didn't seem possible.

"Well, if you should ever know, don't condemn her for anything that I – alone – caused by my regrettable actions." Despite his seeming arrogance, Cassie thought she caught the briefest flicker of sorrow in his eyes.

_The Past – Caprica City_

During Baltar's absence, Athena read, sorted and summarized reports and missives sent to his office. There was nothing remarkable about any individual document which contained Colonial economic data, military budgets and expenditures, and fund allocations for reconstruction of civilian areas that had suffered from Cylon attacks.

However, she found odd trends in the aggregate data.

Over the yahrens, there had been a steady increase in funds used for the reconstruction of civilian residences, businesses, transportation, and similar aid, yet the rate of the civilian revenue representing the raw resources mined, the finished goods manufactured, and the provided services of individual workers, had not increased. It had leveled off and even declined in recent yahrens.

Most surprising was that military expenditures had shown a similar plateau, despite the need to replace the Pegasus and the Fifth Fleet that had been lost two yarhens ago. Athena knew that it took time to construct similar ships to replace the ones lost and to train the needed crews, but it seemed as if the Colonies were unwilling – or unable – to find the materials and labour fast enough to address the weaknesses in Colonial defenses.

She found herself impatient for Baltar's return. Whether it was to ask him about what she had noticed in his reports or because she missed him, she couldn't decide.

Athena was at his desk sorting through the latest batch of Council missives, when Baltar walked in. Although he looked tired and out-of-sorts, he gave her a wide smile when he saw her.

"You're back," Athena said, starting to stand.

"No, don't get up," he said and settled into the desk's side chair. "You look like you belong there; perhaps being a Councilor suits you."

"I'm not a Councilor."

"Who would notice the difference?" he asked, his dark eyes sparkling.

"I think the other Councilors would notice," Athena answered and smiled.

"Oh, not if you stayed right here behind this desk and just sent missives."

"Wouldn't they be suspicious during meetings when your chair at the Council's table was unoccupied?"

"Who says it would be unoccupied?" Baltar whispered, leaning towards her. "I could attend and just do as you mandate." He seized her hand and kissed it.

"Wouldn't Sagitara be upset when they found out a Caprican was actually representing them?" she asked and laughed.

"Oh, I suppose the Sagitaran royal government would be a bit put out," he answered, dismissively. Then he gave her one of his amused looks. "But, if you married me, they wouldn't have the grounds to object."

"Are you serious?" she asked, giggling.

"Of course, I'm serious. I've had several sectons to think about it." Again, he kissed her hand and looked into her eyes. "I think you would make a lovely Councilor."

"Oh, you…." She pulled her hand from his and lightly swatted his arm.

"I missed you," Baltar said and laughed. "Did you miss me?"

"Well, of course, I did," Athena said sweetly, leaning towards him, then she straighten up and waved at the stacks of hard copy reports on his desk. "What am I suppose to do with all this?"

"All right," he laughed, "I deserved that. Before you, my taskmaster, set me back to work, can't I relax a little while…hmmm?"

"Are you talking about tonight's soiree at the Presidium?"

"Oh, Lords, are they having another one of those?" Baltar moaned.

"You don't want to go your welcoming back party?"

"Is that what they are calling this one?"

"Not specifically, but it is meant to signify the reconvening of the Council" Athena said, recalling her mother fussing over what to do when everyone returned after several sectons. Ila had decided that a reception would ease everyone back into the proceedings.

"Then I suppose we should attend."

----------

"Where are you going, Starbuck?" Apollo asked as he and Boomer entered the pilots' barracks aboard the _Galactica_.

"Caprica," Starbuck answered, taking his dress uniform out of his locker. "Your father wants me to pilot his shuttle back and to do a favour for him." He looked irritated as he folded the uniform and stuffed it into his bag.

"Just you? No one else?" Boomer asked.

"Just me." Starbuck smiled, although it was closer to a grimace.

"Well, what for?" Apollo persisted.

"I get to chaperone your sister."

"Isn't she a little old for that?" Boomer laughed. "Not to mention most fathers wouldn't want _you_ chaperoning their daughters."

"I tried telling her father that. It didn't work."

"Can't the Commander do something if there is a problem?"

"He said Ila would never forgive him if he recalled Athena to the _Galactica._" Starbuck smirked, looking at Apollo. "I guess we know who has the final word in your family."

"You still haven't told us why you're going to be performing chaperone duties," Apollo said, ignoring Starbuck's remark.

"Because your father wants me to distract Athena from some other guy who is showing an interest in her."

"Oh, the famous Starbuck charm," Boomer nodded, patting Starbuck's shoulder.

"It's more like one of those sappy operettas…"

"I thought you and Athena had gone separate ways," Apollo said.

"In a manner of speaking." Starbuck fidgeted.

"Wasn't the Commander ready for you and Athena to set up house?" Boomer asked. "Perhaps he still has hopes? Wants to make you jealous?"

"Frak, I feel like he's got a gun to my head," Starbuck muttered. "No offense," he added to Apollo.

"None taken." Apollo laughed. "I know how intense my father can be."

"And the sad part is we don't get to watch the fun," Boomer said.

"Yeah, thanks for the support."

----------

That evening at the Presidium's grand hall, Adama and Ila once again acted as hosts for the reception to mark the Council's return. Ila was surprised to see an additional familiar face as Starbuck casually strolled over towards them.

"That wasn't very subtle of you," Ila said to Adama.

"I had to do something," Adama said, looking uncomfortable, "before Athena makes the biggest mistake of her life."

"Dear, I told you…." She refrained from further comment as Starbuck joined them.

"Good evening, Commander, Siress," Starbuck said cheerfully.

"Good evening, Lieutenant," Ila responded graciously.

"Um…have you seen Athena?" Starbuck asked.

"Why, no, we haven't."

"Really? I thought she was here," Starbuck said, glancing at Adama.

"Oh, she's here somewhere," Adama said, glaring at someone across the room. Starbuck turned and saw that Adama was apparently looking at a tall, dark-haired man who was wearing the white robes of a Councilor. He was chatting with a pretty woman, but it wasn't Athena.

"Is that him?"

"Excuse me?" Ila asked.

"Oh…I heard I had competition," Starbuck said hastily.

"Isn't that interesting? I wonder who told you." Ila turned to Adama who was making it a point not to meet her gaze.

"Didn't you read it in the gossip sheets?" Starbuck asked, giving her a surprised look. "I mean, all these people here, the news; it's going to provide fodder for the gossip mongers."

"Yes, I suppose it does," Ila agreed and smiled at someone apparently beyond Starbuck. "And look who is here. Hello, dear."

"I knew it was you," Starbuck heard Athena's voice behind him. He turned and saw her.

"Wow…," Starbuck said, short of words for once as he looked at her in amazement. She was wearing a light blue dress with silver trimming which displayed quite a bit of her charm and figure.

"Starbuck, what are you doing here?" she asked, clearly irritated.

"Oh…uh…I piloted the Commander's shuttle down here. You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," Athena said, her expression softening.

"Since I'm here, and in my dress uniform, would you like to dance?"

"I wouldn't want you to have wasted the trip down here, now, wouldn't I?" Athena said, allowing Starbuck to lead her onto the dance floor.

After they had settled into the steps and rhythm of an old Virgonese Valse, Starbuck felt comfortable enough to chat. For some time, they talked about trivial things: the pilots' training schedule, how Zac was settling in aboard the _Galactica_, the weather on Caprica.

"You seem distracted tonight. Don't you enjoy my company anymore?" Starbuck finally asked Athena. She couldn't help but notice that while Starbuck executed the movements easily, he didn't seem to be comfortable with them. It was just something he had been required to learn while at the Academy as part of officer's training to learn proper social etiquette for events such as this. Councilor Baltar, on the other hand, was at ease with these dances and gave every indication of enjoying them. At least with her he did.

"Of course, I enjoy your company," she answered. "What woman wouldn't enjoy basking in the famous Starbuck charm? I just know you would be happier elsewhere."

"You're right on that count. Give me a pyramid table any day…." He gave her one of his most disarming grins.

"So…you don't want to be with me?"

"I didn't mean it that way." He winced, trying to explain. "It's the surroundings. You know I'm nervous around high society types and I can't really enjoy your company in the middle of a crowded dance floor."

"But other players at a pyramid table are all right?" Athena said. She knew it was a bit unfair to him, but she felt it needed to be asked.

"Athena, come on…." Starbuck gave her that hurt, boyish look that he had perfected. Athena had to admit to some secret satisfaction as he made attempts to regain some ground with her. He then switched to another of his tried-and-true gambits; he redirected the conversation to her. "Uh…what are you doing here anyway?"

"It's part of my duties as a Council liaison."

"Going to high class, boring social gatherings?"

"The Councilor asked me to. What did you want me to do? Wait for him in the cloak room?"

"No, but doesn't it seem…er…rude of him to impose on your evenings after work?"

"So you want me to sit at home?" Athena retorted, her brows drawing together in annoyance. She looked away from Starbuck and saw Councilor Baltar standing next to Tesha on the sidelines watching. Baltar caught Athena's glance and smiled, lifting his hand and gestured "Just a moment" to her. Athena watched as he said something to Tesha who nodded.

"Yes, what were you saying?" Athena asked Starbuck who had been trying to apologize.

"I said, I could use some ambrosia after all this exercise." Starbuck finished up as the music ended.

"I'm sure they have some here."

"How about you? Would you like a glass?" Starbuck chattered on as he escorted her off the dance floor.

They were intercepted by Baltar and Tesha.

"Ah, Lieutenant Athena, how fortunate that I should run into you," Baltar said cheerfully before turning to Starbuck. "If I could just borrow your colleague for a micron – " he paused to interpret the rank markings on Starbuck's uniform " – Lieutenant, I'd like to confirm my morning schedule with my liaison."

"Sure…I suppose so," Starbuck said, rather daunted by civilian authority.

"And not to leave you lacking for a dance partner, Tesha here has graciously agreed to keep you company while I occupy yours with unfortunate, but necessary, Council business." He introduced Tesha who gave Starbuck a flirtatious flutter of her eyelashes. It did not escape Athena's notice that Starbuck looked interested in a new conquest, yet she was relieved to have his attention elsewhere.

With a smooth, elegant movement, Baltar quickly took Athena's arm and led her away.

"You don't need to confirm your schedule," Athena said. "All you have is a Council meeting the entire morning."

"Your Lieutenant doesn't know that," he laughed. "And you seemed unhappy on the dance floor with him. I couldn't leave you to that fate."

At the top of the room, Adama and Ila had been observing them.

"Frak, lost that battle – " Adama growled.

"Dear, I think you and Starbuck have lost the war," Ila sighed.

----------

A few nights later, Baltar enticed Athena into an evening away from the Presidium and the Council.

"Tiranna…this is the most expensive place in the city, if not the whole of Caprica," Athena said as he handed her out of the sleek, black groundcar. The building was illuminated by numerous golden lights making the ornate edifice look like a dream against the velvet midnight sky.

"I think you're worth it." Baltar took her arm and escorted her into the establishment. "Besides, I don't want to rescue you from any handsome, young Warriors tonight…or would you prefer to be with him?"

"What would give you that idea?" Athena asked.

"He apparently braved a Council reception to see you."

"He saw me and when he saw your niece, he decided he had seen enough of me."

"Well, I don't think I can ever see enough of you," Baltar whispered into her ear.

They were met by the major-domo who quietly and efficiently led them to a private dining room on one of the upper floors. As they were seated, Athena gazed in wonder at the vista of the city below which seemed a reflection of the stars in the night sky above. She heard Baltar request ambrosia from the major-domo who left to fetch it.

"You needn't have done this," Athena said. "I would have been happy just to sit on the embassy's balcony."

"But I wanted to." He smiled. "I wanted to go where we wouldn't be disturbed."

"We could have just gone to your office."

"My office? I spend too much time there as it is. Ah, here we go," he said as the major-domo returned with a bottle of ambrosia and two stemmed crystal goblets which he served expertly. Athena waited until the major-domo had left before she glanced at the bottle's label.

"This is the most expensive stuff in the Colonies," she gasped, amazed and then looked at him. "What are you scheming?"

"Me? Scheming? Athena, I'm hurt you should think so of me." Despite his words, his eyes glittered with amusement.

"It has to be one of your politician's tricks," Athena said.

"No…they don't seem to work on you. You're far too perceptive."

"What do you mean by that?"

"And then there is your charming innocence," he smiled, handing her a glass of the rose-colored liquid.

"Have I just been insulted?" Athena asked.

"No, or, at least, I didn't intend to. It's something I find quite appealing, to have you speak to me and not to the Councilor."

"But you are a Councilor."

"I have the position of a Councilor; I'm just the current office holder," he said and laughed softly. "Actually you don't even seem impressed by my high office. It's almost as if you're so accustomed to it, you don't even notice."

"Should I have?" Athena asked him, realizing that she hadn't taken any more notice of his political status than her father's and while she knew her father was a Councilor, as well as a Commander, she had always known him firstly as her father.

"I wouldn't have liked it," Baltar said and raised his glass. "To my dear liaison."

"Oh, no, if you do that, then I'll be forced to toast the Councilor," Athena said, blushing.

"To my dear Athena." Again he raised his glass.

"I can't toast myself…."

"Athena, you noticed yourself that this is the very best ambrosia, to not offer up a toast to your divine beauty and lovely self would be a sin," he entreated her. "Please, indulge me."

"If you insist," Athena murmured, "but only to satisfy you." She raised her glass slightly and he nodded before they sipped. Although Athena could taste the exquisite sweetness of the ambrosia, she couldn't be sure the intoxication she felt was from the drink and not from his words.

They were on their second bottle when a flash of light in the night sky caught Athena's eye. She set down her glass and surveyed the night sky outside the windows.

"What's wrong?" Baltar asked, looking in the direction of her gaze.

"I thought I saw…"

"A shooting star, perhaps?" he mused. She heard a trace of concern in his voice. Although Caprica was one of the innermost Colonies, there was always the possibility of a Cylon raid.

"There, again," Athena said, noting a tiny flash that most would have overlooked.

"How could that – "

His words were cut off by a piercing klaxon which shattered the evening's peace. The view to the outside was blocked off as blast shields slid across the windows. The room's ambiance itself changed as the subdued illumination was replaced by harsh emergency lighting.

Athena jumped up and ran to the door which refused to open, which she guessed was due to a lock down procedure.

"Where did you think you were going?" Baltar asked behind her. A moment later she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"There's an attack…." She turned to face him. Fortunately the alarm in the building ceased sparing their hearing.

"Your sense of duty is commendable, but you can't do anything at the moment." Despite his calm voice, Athena could see worry and sadness in his eyes.

"But I should be able to do something."

"Yes, you should. You should keep yourself safe until this is over."

"But other people – "

"Yes, I know. Sharraya was one of them." She heard his voice tremble a bit at the name, and she remembered something he had said about his wife being a casualty.

"I just feel so helpless."

"Trust those who are on duty to do their jobs," he said, taking her hands. Athena's thoughts immediately went to those on duty.

"The _Galactica_…," she gasped, blue eyes wide, "my family."

"Your family is on the _Galactica_? I didn't think that was permitted."

"The crew…they're like my family…." She winced, not wanting to mention her father just yet.

"Ah, yes, of course," he said softly. "I believe you served on board before your present assignment."

"Yes, I do serve aboard the _Galactica_."

"Isn't that Adama's ship?"

"He does have command of it," Athena said.

"Not at the moment," Baltar said and gave her a smile. "Unless he departed straight from the Council's last meeting, even he can't get to it. So, you see, even he has had to entrust his safety to others for the time being."

"I suppose so."

"Doesn't the _Galactica_ have some of the most highly regarded Viper pilots on board? Like…now what was his name?...Star-something…Starstruck…Starluck…?"

"Starbuck," Athena said. She couldn't help a tiny smile at the incorrect variations Baltar supplied and how they even seemed to fit Starbuck regardless.

"Now I remember – Lieutenant Starbuck. Isn't he supposed to be among the best?"

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, but if it makes you feel better, you can keep me safe."

"How? You're already as safe as you can be."

"And so are you, as is Caprica…but I do have a bottle of very expensive ambrosia that is in danger of going to waste." He smiled and nodded towards the table. "Or we can think of it as something to calm our nerves while waiting."

----------

The next morning, bright sunlight warmed Athena's face as she slowly woke. Her thoughts were more than a little fuzzy as she stretched and opened her eyes. An unfamiliar burgundy and gold color scheme surrounded her. She was lying on a divan underneath an ornate burgundy coverlet.

As she saw the empty bottle and glasses on the small table near her, the memories of the previous night started to return. Her dress was hanging across the back of a chair next to the table. As she reached out to retrieve it, she became aware of something restricting her – his arm draped over her shoulder. She looked to her other side and saw Baltar still asleep next to her.

What had she – they – done? While waiting for the all-clear announcement, they had drank the very expensive bottle of ambrosia and when they had finished that, they had sought comfort in each other. She quietly slipped out from under his arm, retrieved her dress, and stepped into it, pulling it up over her slip. Behind her she heard him stir and groan. She looked to see that he had thrown his arm over his eyes, blocking out the sunlight.

A light tapping came from the door. When she went to it and touched the controls, unlike the previous night, it slid open. Two rescue personnel were standing there, one with a list.

"We're doing a check. Are you two all right?"

"Yes," Athena answered.

"You're sure?" The other looked around her and indicated the Councilor.

"Yes, yes, he's fine," Athena said quickly. "He's just asleep. We had a long night."

"Uh-huh, I'll bet you did," he nodded with a grin that was annoyingly like Starbuck's.

"Well, thank you for checking," Athena said, closing the door as they went on.

"I wonder how long it will take for this to make the gossip sheets," a drowsy voice said behind her.

"Hopefully, never." Athena turned and saw Baltar rubbing his eyes. She seized the white Councilor's robe that had been discarded on the floor and threw it at him.

"Oh, you don't want to be romantically linked to me?" He said, disentangling his robe and slipping it on over his undershirt and trousers.

"Not in some tawdry gossip sheet."

"Then perhaps in something more appropriate? The _Caprica City Courier _society pages?" he asked, standing.

"Perhaps, in the future…."

"As we were reminded last night, sometimes the future is uncertain for any one of us."

"I…we…barely know each other…."

"I think we know each other well enough to make a few decisions. All else is just detail." He went to her and took her hands.

"Such as?" Athena whispered, a shiver running down her spine.

"Whether or not we should make things more formal."

"I don't understand."

"I meant to do this last night before we were so rudely interrupted." Although he smiled, it was different from his usual expression. This smile was nervous, furtive, and held a hint of fear. "Will you do me the honor of allowing me to be your husband?"

"I guess you still respect me this morning," Athena said weakly.

"Of course, I do," he said and laughed. There was the same edge to it that Athena had heard the night he had first revealed the depths of his feelings for her and his eyes held the same anxious fear. As she looked into his eyes, she felt overwhelmed by conflicting emotions. For sometime she had dreamed of such a moment, but it had never seemed possible that it would be with someone other than Starbuck.

"Are you thinking of your handsome, young warrior?" he asked softly.

"Just a bit," she confessed. For the slightest instance, he appeared disappointed but quickly seemed to accept matters. "I'm thinking he doesn't matter as much to me anymore."

Athena could see hope return to him, along with the nervous tension as his hands became rigid. Although she could understand Starbuck's reluctance to make a commitment to her, now that she was faced with making the same decision, she also realized that his reluctance had been a decision in itself.

"Yes, I will allow you to be my husband," she said.

"You will marry me?" he asked, almost in a daze as if he needed confirmation.

"Yes, I will." She smiled.

"Oh, Lords, Athena, I love you," he said and caught her in a tight embrace.


	7. Your reality, sir, is lies

**Chapter 7**

"Your reality, sir, is lies and balderdash and I'm delighted to say that I have no grasp of it whatsoever." - Baron Munchausen

_The Present - The Galactica_

With that unerring sense honed by yahrens of duty, Omega felt the newcomer enter in the bridge before turning to see who it was. He relaxed when he recognized the familiar brown uniform and the casual attitude of Lieutenant Starbuck. It did seem a bit strange that he was without either of his usual compatriots, Captain Apollo or Lieutenant Boomer, but since it wasn't Siress Tinia, Omega thought nothing more of it.

Starbuck strolled over to Athena and leaned over to address her.

"So, when are you off duty?"

"In a centar or so," she answered, looking up at him.

"Do you have any plans?"

"Yes, return to the barracks and get some sleep." Then realizing this was Starbuck she was speaking to, she added: "Alone."

"I was just wondering if you'd like to join me and Cassiopeia for a late night drink," Starbuck said, ignoring her jab.

"Why? Have you joined that Aerian Society of Bakkhus?"

"What? Who are they?" Starbuck asked, looking truly baffled.

"People who believe in free love, preferably with multiple partners at the same time."

"Really? How did I miss hearing about this?"

"I don't know. Maybe you don't like competition?"

"I'm not that bad – " he started and then noticed her friendly smile. "Oh…right. So you're willing?"

"Sure, why not?" Athena shrugged.

----------

A centar later at the Officers' Club, Cassiopeia and Athena retired to a corner table while Starbuck went to fetch mugs of grog. Since it was the ship's night shift, there were few others in the room.

"How have you been?" Cassie asked Athena.

"As well as can be expected," Athena said.

"I just wanted to let you know your…er…friend is doing better."

"That's good." Athena shifted uneasily in her chair and glanced at Starbuck still occupied at the bar.

"He's spoken to me a few times."

"He has?" Athena looked startled. Cassie could see worry and fear in Athena's eyes. Fear, no doubt, for what Baltar may have said.

"He was asking after his wife." Cassie said. She had no proof, only a suspicion. On that suspicion, she had checked what records she had available, even Athena's. And based on emergency medical treatment Athena had received shortly after the Destruction, there was a certainty that Athena had been involved with someone, but no husband or father had been listed in what few notes had been made.

"Felgercarb," Athena said, strangely quiet. "You haven't said anything to anyone?"

"No. Confidentiality is something that medtechs have in common with socialators, unless there is a need to contact a next of kin."

"Look, Cassie, it's over," Athena said desperately. "There's nothing I can do. There's nothing anyone can do. And it would be better if my father never knew."

"Never knew what?" Starbuck asked, setting down three mugs.

"Nothing." Athena insisted.

"Why do I feel so uninformed lately?" Starbuck asked merrily. "First, I find out there's this really interesting Aerian Society and now…." He settled into an empty chair at the table.

"What Aerian Society?" Cassie asked, taking a mug.

"The one Athena was telling me about." Starbuck smiled and raised his mug before drinking.

"The Society of Bakkhus," Athena explained in a subdued voice.

"They let those amateurs – " Cassie broke off, but not before it was evident that there was professional dislike involved, if not rivalry.

"Athena, are you all right?" Starbuck asked. "You look like you've seen a phantom."

"I'm fine," she said, grabbing a mug. "It's been a long day." She took a long drink.

"You don't look fine. Is it something I said?"

"No, it isn't anything you said."

"Is this about – uh - ?" Starbuck looked at Cassie, and made a few motions with his free hand.

"What is this? Are we playing charades now?" Athena asked, clearly irritated.

"I wasn't intending to," Starbuck said, looking to Cassie for help.

"You know Starbuck," Cassie said to Athena, "always making a joke of things."

"This isn't a joke," Athena hissed.

"I know it isn't." Cassie tried to soothe Athena. She noticed that Starbuck looked concerned, almost guilty. "I – well, we – know that sometimes it helps to talk," Cassie added. Athena straightened up, glaring at them and Cassie was afraid she was going to lose her temper, but then, almost as quickly, Athena sighed wearily, her anger gone.

"All right, if you must know," Athena said, then pointed at Starbuck. "And if you breathe a word of this to anyone, especially my father or my brother, you'll – you'll – you'll be missing the most cherished part of your male anatomy."

"Ouch." Starbuck winced.

"We were involved on Caprica. We were going to make it public after the Armistice – the Destruction." Athena paused to wipe tears from her eyes. "For obvious reasons, that didn't happen. I don't know why he hasn't said anything."

"He doesn't want to cause you any more hurt," Cassie said softly.

"Oh, that's nice," Starbuck said and took a drink. "Why didn't he think of that before the Destruction?"

"He did," Athena retorted sharply.

"Wait, are you saying he didn't betray the Colonies?" Starbuck asked.

"I don't believe he betrayed the Colonies."

"But you don't know for certain, do you?"

"If I question what he did or did not do before the Destruction of the Colonies, then I have to also question the actions of the entire Council – including my father's." Cassie saw a flash of doubt in Athena's expression.

"You don't have to," Starbuck insisted. "Just look at his behavior since the Destruction."

"Starbuck, everyone has acted differently since then. We're all just hanging on waiting – hoping – for something better." Athena shook her head. "He's not a warrior – well, he did serve the mandatory term – but that was some time ago. He did what he could to survive."

"At what cost to others?" Starbuck asked, horrified. "He's helped the Cylons hunt us down."

"Are you sure?" Quietly, Athena challenged him.

"I saw him in command of a baseship," Starbuck said, so aghast by her suggestion that he was barely able to get the words out.

"He let you go." Athena said calmly. "You could even argue that he created enough confusion among the Cylons to hinder their efforts to make an effective attack against us. You have to admit for a force which destroyed 12 worlds they've been pretty bad when attacking the fleet."

"_Athena, are you crazy?!_" Starbuck yelped, then looked around meekly, remembering where he was. Cassie saw the others in the room watching them. Long moments of silence held forth until everyone returned to their own business.

"I don't think I'm crazy," Athena murmured, "but if I were, how would I know? I think the universe is insane…." She said, more to herself than to Starbuck. "I wish things could be as simple as you seem to think they are."

"Athena, you've lost it."

"Have I?" She looked at Starbuck intently. "Why wasn't there a proper trial? Because there would have been too many questions. Why wasn't he just executed? Why wasn't he just escorted to the nearest airlock and bid farewell?" Now that Athena mentioned it, Cassie thought this was odd. Why hadn't there been a formal trial when there had been one convened for Starbuck when he had been charged for murder?

"I don't know," Starbuck said, appearing muddled. "The Commander – "

"Yes, my father who was on the same Council and who was also one of the highest ranking military men on Caprica."

"Assuming the Council was in on this, why? What happened?"

"The Colonies were losing the war," Athena said. "After the defeats at the Cosmora Archipelago and Molecay, it became evident that the Colonies were losing the ability to defend themselves from Cylon attacks."

"But the Armistice…." Starbuck's voice faded. The despair was evident in his expression.

"It was apparently an attempt to mislead the Cylon forces, so that the gathering of the Colonial battlestars would not be questioned. They were apparently going to make an offensive strike against the Cylons."

"You don't know this for certain." Starbuck grasped at whatever shreds of the past he knew, even as it seemed to warp. Cassie saw him struggling with this new interpretation of events.

"No, I don't," Athena admitted. "But I saw enough before the Destruction to know that what people believe now is not accurate either."

"He – Baltar – still could have – " Starbuck stuttered.

"Yes, he could have. But I don't believe he did. Why would a man with a wife and – " Athena's voice caught, and then she continued " – throw all that away?" Although Athena remained calm, Cassie could hear the anguish in her voice.

"I don't know – wife?" Starbuck asked, pushed off balance even further. "What wife? Was he cheating on her?"

"Starbuck, what are you talking about?" Athena demanded.

"Weren't you and he having an affair on Caprica?"

"Starbuck – " Cassie began.

"I thought you said he said he had a wife." Starbuck turned to Cassie.

"He did," Cassie answered.

"Well, then, he must have been cheating on her."

"No, he wasn't," Athena said firmly.

"Of course, he wouldn't tell you that he had a wife," Starbuck continued, his confusion reaching proportions that would normally have had Cassie laughing.

"Er…yes, he did," Athena said, a strange look on her face.

"He did?"

"Do you want to see the marriage contract?"

"Why would you have his – " Starbuck stopped as the unthinkable occurred to him. "_You?_ You're his _wife?_"

"I'm afraid so."

"Does the Commander know?" Starbuck asked, his confusion turning to alarm.

"No." Athena shook her head.

"Frak! He's going to go solenite." Cassie again noticed others in the room looking their way. She gave them a smile and a shrug as if to say: "It's Starbuck, what can I do?" She was relieved when they nodded in return and went back to their own conversations.

"Only if you tell him," Athena told Starbuck.

"I'm not telling him; I don't want to be caught in the crossfire." Starbuck said, almost panicking. Despite the situation, Athena could not help laughing at Starbuck's reaction.

"I'm glad you understand the problem."

"Frak, I need a drink, something stronger than this," Starbuck muttered, downing the rest of his mug of grog in one shot.

_The Past - Caprica City_

Athena was in a daze when she arrived home. His proposal still seemed unreal to her. She had the odd feeling that she would wake up any moment and find herself on the _Galactica_ with no more to anticipate then the beginning of her next duty shift.

As she opened the door, her mother greeted her, relief clearly on her face.

"Thank the Lords, you're all right," Ila said.

"Was it bad?" Athena asked, automatically slipping into the mental thought processes required for her position aboard the _Galactica_.

"Fortunately, the Cylon raiders were intercepted before they reached the surface of any Colony and our losses were minimal."

"Apollo? Starbuck?" Athena asked.

"They're fine. I expect they'll have to up the tallies on their vipers. Zac was disappointed that missed the action."

"They'll be plenty of that in the future for him."

"Hopefully not too much," Ila said. "Your father was called to an immediate reconvening of the Council."

"I know. Councilor Baltar was called this morning and had to hurry back."

"Oh, really?" Ila gave Athena that knowing look of a mother.

"I couldn't help it." Athena felt herself blushing. "They shut the building."

"Of course, dear," Ila smiled. "It's regrettable that you and he had your rest day interrupted."

"Well…I suppose the Council will be busy," Athena said, trying to not recall the reactions of the rescue personnel who had greeted her this morning.

"No doubt they'll have quite a bit to discuss."

"Or argue over."

"I see you're becoming quite familiar with Council procedures." Ila smiled.

----------

"The Council was quite impressed with the summaries you prepared for me," Baltar told Athena in his office a few days later. Since the Council had developed a sense of urgency, their daily sessions had been extended and she had had little time to spend with him other than the mid-day meal breaks. Even then, he was obliged to review the morning's business before relaxing for a moment or two. Athena noticed that he was looking increasingly tired and his temper was fraying, although not with her.

"They were?" she asked, sitting at his desk. He, as customary, was sitting in his high-backed chair behind the desk.

"Oh, yes, I think they were surprised to be handed something that they could actually read," he answered and smiled, some of his cheerfulness manifesting itself.

"I tried. I meant to ask you about something I noticed but hadn't had the opportunity."

"What's that?"

"It seems…well…that the Colonies are having trouble keeping up with the war. I mean, it seems that we are having increasing difficulty maintaining a defense." Still uncertain, she looked at him. He was expressionless until he nodded.

"Yes, it appears that way," he said carefully. "However, we don't have the other side of the equation."

"The other side of the equation? What's that?"

"Can the Cylon Empire maintain their assault at the rates they have been?" With one hand, he rubbed his eyes wearily. "If so, then, yes, the Colonies have a serious problem."

"Is there any way the Council can find the answer to this?" Athena asked, a sense of dread overcoming her. It was little wonder that both he and her father were tired and snappish.

"They're trying," Baltar said, and then gave her an ironic smile. "The Cylons are reluctant to open their books to us."

"But isn't there something the Colonies can do?"

"The Council is trying. I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you." He hesitated for an instant and looked unhappy. "I have to take another trip."

"Again? You just came back," Athena said.

"I'm aware of that, and I certainly don't want to leave you so soon, but recent events require it."

"I could go with you," Athena said with a sudden resolve. "I could pilot your shuttle."

"No!" He looked at her, alarmed by her offer.

"Why not?" Athena asked. "I'm a trained pilot."

"Because it could be dangerous." He took her hand. "I don't want anything to happen to you," he said softly.

"Staying here could be dangerous. Don't you remember that?"

"Yes, I remember, which is why I must undertake this for the Council." Athena saw the anxiety and sorrow in his eyes. "I want you to have a future – "

"Don't you mean 'us'?" she interrupted him.

"Of course, I want us to have a future." He smiled, caressing her hand.

"Then let me be with you as your pilot."

"Athena, I can't," he whispered, almost pleading with her. "It will just be for a little while, and after that, I'll resign from the Council if I must to be with you."

"You'd resign from the Council for me?" Athena asked, surprised by his words.

"Yes, I would and that's only the most trivial of things I would do for you. If there's a chance of ending this eternal war, I must do what I can. For you, for the Colonies, for the future."

----------

To Athena, Baltar left Caprica all too soon for whatever purpose the Council demanded of him and unlike his previous absence, the remaining members of the Council remained in session. Their work kept her busy again sorting his missives and summarizing his reports for nearly a sectar. As the time dragged on and still he didn't return, Athena became increasingly worried and fretted over his safety.

When she felt ill one day, she also discovered something else that added to her worry. So it was a mixture of relief and trepidation she felt one morning when she was notified that he had returned to Caprica.

"Is Councilor Baltar in his office yet?" Athena asked Tesha.

"He returned this morning, but had to step out to attend to something." Tesha, seated behind her desk in the outer office, looked up from her work. "You look worried. Is anything wrong?"

"I don't know. Does your uncle have any children?"

"My, that's an odd question for this early in the morning." Tesha's brows rose in surprise. "He doesn't have any that I know of."

"Do you know if he even wants children?" Athena couldn't help herself. She had been in state of desperation ever since that test had read positive. She really didn't know how he would react. It had been an accident, but she had to wonder if it had been an accident that she had allowed. She had been so frustrated with Starbuck's endless delays and evasions that she couldn't be sure she hadn't somehow unconsciously gotten herself into a situation in which a man would be forced to commit to her.

"Why don't you sit down?" Tesha said kindly. Athena gratefully sank into a chair next to the desk.

"Is he in a good mood this morning?" Athena asked.

"He looked agitated and tired this morning, but he wasn't ranting. Well, not much, and it certainly wasn't regarding you. I think the Council has him annoyed."

"Then he isn't in a good mood…." Athena bit her lip.

"Give him a chance." Tesha patted her hand. "I believe you might be pleasantly surprised. He was always kind to me when I was small."

"I don't want him to feel obligated or – worse – trapped."

"So, he is going to be a father." Tesha grinned.

"No. Not if he doesn't want to. It was an accident. He shouldn't have to accept the responsibility."

"Didn't he accept the responsibility when he asked you to marry him?"

"But that was between us. We hadn't even discussed having a family."

"I think he rather expects children to be a result when two people marry."

"Are you sure?" Athena asked, becoming more uncertain by the moment.

"Look, he knew the consequences when you two…um…you know."

"That first night we had had far too much ambrosia," Athena said, "and neither of us was thinking about the consequences, and after that, well, that line had been crossed…." She trailed off.

"Are you having second thoughts about accepting his proposal?" Tesha asked.

"It just has all happened so fast and I don't know anymore." Athena said.

"You don't know what?" A familiar lilting voice asked behind her. She cringed. Just how long had he been in the room and how much had he heard?

"You've returned." Athena turned in her chair. He was closing the outer door to the office. He did look tired and aggravated.

"What have you two been up to?" he asked, waving a handful of documents.

"If this is not a good time, I can come back later."

"Athena, I've missed you." His expression softened as he gazed at her. "I couldn't wait to see you and now you want to leave without even welcoming me? Your betrothed?"

"I just meant, if you're busy…."

"I'm never too busy not to have a few words with you." He smiled and taking her hand, assisted her to her feet.

"Well, I need to have more than a few words," Athena said, blushing.

"Oh?" Intrigued, he tilted his head in that manner that was becoming familiar to her. "Well, perhaps then Tesha should intercept any callers…." He looked over at Tesha who nodded acknowledgment. They went into his private office and as soon as the door closed behind them, Athena faced him determined to have it done with.

"I'm going to have your baby."

"Well, of course you are." He smiled. "That I'm looking forward to."

"You know?" Athena gasped, astonished.

"Certainly. That's what usually happens." He laughed.

"How do you know?"

"Hmmm…I think it was my father who told me – "

"Baltar, I'm pregnant!" she yelped.

"Huh?...Now?" he asked, stunned. The documents he held slipped from his hand onto the floor.

"Yes. Now." Athena looked up at him. There was an odd faraway look in his eyes as if he wasn't seeing the present. He didn't look upset, yet his preoccupation with his own thoughts was unsettling.

"Baltar?" She asked timidly.

"Hmm. What?"

"What are you thinking?" Even if he was angry, she had to know.

"I'm thinking I – we – need to redo a room."

"Room? What room?"

"A nursery." He said, grinning.

"I haven't even seen where you live!"

"That can be remedied easily." He bent forward and gave her a kiss.

"How can you be so calm?"

"Athena, I love you." He pulled her into an embrace and held her closely. "I'll admit I would have liked to have had you all to myself for a few yahrens, but if fate determines otherwise, I'll accept it. Sometimes fate's surprises are not undesirable."

"You don't feel trapped?" Athena asked. "Or tricked? I don't want you to be forced into something you don't want. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"I don't feel trapped," he said, comforting her. "Even if it was a trap, I would have gladly walked into your clutches. No, that's not true," he laughed softly. "I would have run eagerly into your clutches."

"You're not angry?"

"No. Should I be?"

"I hope not," Athena whispered and rested her head on his shoulder. There was still that other matter that she ought to tell him, but she felt so exhausted that she was content to rest a moment in his arms.

"Do you want a baby?" he asked softly

"It's just all happening so fast."

"You didn't answer the question." Only when he brushed his fingers against her wet cheeks, did she realize she had been crying.

"I do," she said, feeling relieved. "I do want to have a baby."

"Mine?" he asked. Athena looked up into his dark eyes and again saw that underlying sadness that tempered his apparent light-heartedness. She knew then that there was no one else she'd rather be with. She felt an unspoken connection and understanding with Baltar. It was something she had never felt with Starbuck despite their yahrens of friendship.

"Yes, I love you," Athena whispered to Baltar.


	8. People turn on their leaders

**Chapter 8**

"It is in the nature of people to turn on their leaders when they fail to be lucky." – Lord Havelock Vetinari (Jingo)

_The Present - The Galactica_

"Commander, Doctor Salik is on the comline," Omega said, turning to Adama.

"Please, inform him that I am on my way to the Life Station," Adama said, an irritated expression crossing his face. Omega turned back to his console to do so. He knew Adama was upset about something, but he could hardly believe it was Salik. He wondered if Siress Tinia and the Council had anything to do with it. After Adama had exchanged a few words with Colonel Tigh, Adama left the bridge to Tigh's supervision.

Not 10 centons later, Athena entered the bridge.

"Colonel, have you seen my father?" she asked.

"I believe he has gone to the Life Station to confer with Doctor Salik," Tigh answered. Omega saw a look of horror appear on her face. "You needn't worry; he's not hurt," Tigh added, concerned. Despite his words, Athena's agitation did not lessen.

"Frak!" she swore and dashed out of the bridge.

----------

While Cassiopeia knew that Adama had spoken briefly to Doctor Salik regarding Baltar, she was surprised to hear voices inside the room they had assigned to Baltar. Intrigued when she recognized one of the voices as Adama's, she paused by the entry.

"Why bother?" She heard Baltar snarl. "Why did you people even bother to waste medical treatment on me? And don't give me any of that 'It was the right thing' or 'It's what sets us apart from you' nonsense; you're no different."

"Perhaps you're right." Adama responded in that unique deep voice.

"I never trusted you when you agreed with me and I'm not about to start now. I don't want to speak to you; it hurts to breathe much less bicker with you."

"There are things that need to be discussed."

"So why ask me? You won't listen to me. You _didn't_ listen to me on Kobol." A note of hysteria crept into Baltar's voice.

"There wasn't time."

"I gave you time. I gave you a chance to salvage the Council's scheme."

"It was impossible. I couldn't take that chance when another option existed."

"An option based on a _myth_."

"There was evidence on Kobol that it was more than a myth. You saw it," Adama insisted.

"Oh, yes, I remember. Before you left me to rot." The bitterness was evident in Baltar's reply.

"I didn't have any choice."

"You certainly had a choice before the attack. You felt it necessary to shut me up, to discredit me."

"My first priority was to keep the fleet together. I couldn't afford a political squabble distracting the fleet."

"Relying on your military superiority again, but you were enough of a politician to give your fleet a scapegoat, someone to blame for the Council's failure – me."

"I couldn't afford to have people questioning the military or the Council's authority. It would have caused chaos. You, of all people, should understand that."

"I can understand it, but excuse me if I don't _like_ it."

"For Sagan's sake, you returned on a Cylon baseship!" Adama's shout caused Cassie to jump.

"_What did you expect me to do?! Walk?!"_ Baltar's own voice rose. A trained orator's projection and resonance vying with Adama's military bark. Cassie wondered if she should enter the room, at the very least distracting them.

"Oh, frak," another voice said. Cassie turned and saw Athena hurrying through the outer door into the room. "I could hear them out in the corridor," Athena said, stopping next to Cassie. "I guess that means there hasn't been blood spilled yet."

"I don't believe so," Cassie told her. In the other room, they could hear Adama's strident voice.

" – you weren't making sense either then or before the destruction of the Colonies."

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" Baltar snapped.

"You were slipping off to clandestine meetings on Caprica with someone."

There was a stunned silence. Cassie saw Athena's face go white. From the other room, Cassie heard a few odd gasping sounds as if someone was trying to catch his breath.

"_To meet Athena, you idiot!" _Baltar shrieked.

"What?" Adama choked.

"Yes! Her father and her reluctant flyboy were such nuisances that it was impossible for me to have an evening with her alone unless we slipped off to avoid you."

"She never told me…," Adama said, horrified. Cassie looked at Athena who seemed paralyzed as she listened to their conversation.

"She was afraid to." Baltar said, sounding exhausted. "She wanted your approval. If she couldn't have that, she at least wanted your acceptance. Lords, she didn't even tell _me_ she was your daughter until just before the Armistice. Apparently you scared away any man who came close enough to speak to her."

"But not you."

"By the time she told me, I wasn't letting her go. By that time, if _she _had asked, I would have walked to your mythical Earth."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Adama, credit me with a little intelligence and empathy." Baltar said, fatigue and sorrow evident in his voice. "I couldn't hurt her. As much as I would have reveled in your torment, I couldn't hurt her. I'd have rather died than cause her harm."

"Frak, now what do I do?" Adama sounded distracted.

"Why are you asking me? You don't care what happens to me."

"I care what my daughter thinks. She would never forgive me."

"She is alive!" Baltar yelped, his voice wavering. "She survived Kobol."

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"You'd just cause her trouble. What's the purpose?" Adama's tone was almost pleading.

"Adama, the purpose is that I want to speak to my wife."

"Your wife?" Adama asked, shocked. In the other room, Cassie watched Athena who buried her face in her hands.

"Yes, we were married the day before Athena returned to the _Galactica_ and I left for the Council's final Armistice negotiations."

"Why?"

"It was simple," Baltar said, his voice slipping into that mocking tone that surely he knew would infuriate Adama. Cassie saw Athena look up worried, her face wet with tears, and step towards the door. "If something happened to me on the Council's little trip, I wanted to leave some provision for the woman I loved and our child."

"Damn you!" Adama roared. Cassie followed Athena into the room to see Adama's hands around Baltar's neck.

"Stop it! Stop!" Athena pleaded as both she and Cassie took hold of Adama and pulled him back.

"Athena, what are you doing here?" Both men chorused, although Baltar choked out the words with his hand at his throat. Surprised as they heard each other, they paused and then exchanged glares.

"Trying to keep you two from killing each other," Cassie said.

_The Past - Caprica City_

"I'd like to announce to all that the Council has undertaken negotiations which, if successful, could end the war," President Adar said at the formal Council banquet held shortly after Baltar's return. Adar was standing at the head of the table and holding a crystal chalice filled with ambrosia. An excited and astonished murmur ran through the guests in the hall. Athena glanced to one side and was startled by the reactions of her father and her escort. Although Adama appeared outwardly pleased, Athena could tell that his smile was forced. Her mother, as always, appeared her gracious self. Between Ila and Athena, his expression carefully neutral, Baltar was looking down at the table.

"I would especially commend Councilor Baltar for his exceptional efforts in undertaking these negotiations," Adar continued. He did not appear to notice the momentary wince that passed over Baltar's face at the mention of his name. "When the Armistice treaty is reality and the Colonies experience peace for the first time in a millennia, I'm sure you will be remembered by all."

"I am not deserving of your praise, President," Baltar answered, standing and bowing slightly to Adar. "Any efforts on my part were entirely at the behest of the Council." Athena was concerned by the strain that she could detect in his manner, the carefully controlled voice, the slight tremble of his hand, and the tightness at the corners of his mouth. She touched his hand and he glanced down at her, his eyes widening slightly, and then his smile became the delighted expression she knew as he smiled for her alone. "If anyone is remembered," he continued in a lighter tone, "it should be the entire Council and not one individual."

"Your modesty is admirable," Adar said, as Baltar sank gratefully into his seat. He grasped Athena's hand and held it tightly as Adar continued, lifting his chalice. "I should think a toast is in order: To peace."

The others lifted their ambrosia in return. After he had joined the communal toast, Baltar turned to Athena.

"To the future," he whispered, "our future."

"Yes," she agreed and giggled. She stopped when she noticed her mother watching them with a knowing smile.

"All this political talk is making me nauseous," Baltar said and took another sip of ambrosia.

"Are you sure you're not having sympathy pains or something?"

He raised his brows in astonishment and burst out laughing, drawing the attention of Ila and others near them.

"Forgive me," he said to those near. "My last trip was very tiring." There was polite acknowledgement from the others before they returned to their own concerns.

For Athena, the rest of the evening passed as if she were in a dream. It didn't seem possible that the Colonies' war with the Cylon would have ever ended, but now there was the hope that it might actually occur.

----------

The next morning, reality reasserted itself and Athena received orders from the Caprican fleet concerning her present and future assignments. Upset by her new orders, she felt she really had to talk to Baltar. Perhaps he could do something about the change in her assignment.

As she walked through the common areas of her home on her way to the front entrance, her mother, sitting on the divan and sorting through documents, said in a casual tone: "When does the baby arrive?"

"At the end of – " Athena started and then stopped in her tracks, her orders forgotten. "How did you know?"

"I think having had three children myself made me notice a few things." Ila looked up and smiled. "Most noticeably the giddiness last night of whom I assume is the father."

"Are you disappointed?" Athena asked as she sat next to her mother.

"Only if you are, my dear. Of course, your father always thought it would be Starbuck, but I understand."

"Does father know?" Athena asked, worried.

"No, I haven't mentioned it to him." Ila patted Athena's hand. "He's been distracted by other things lately. No need to add others."

"He'll be furious, won't he?"

"Unfortunately, it appears that would be his most likely reaction. You and your – betrothed? husband? – may want to break the news to him over a comline."

"A long one." Despite her anxiety, Athena smiled. "And after the Armistice."

"Yes, I think that would be beneficial to your Councilor's health."

"I know he's not Starbuck, but he isn't as terrible as all that."

"I know, dear," Ila agreed. "I've tried to tell your father, but he seems reluctant to consider it. I'm hoping that it's just the difference in political views and everyone will calm down once the Armistice becomes a reality."

"But I thought it was already decided."

"I'm afraid it's the nature of politics. As a Councilor's wife you'll learn that things are rarely what they seem."

----------

"Athena, what's wrong?" Baltar asked, looking up from the console at his large black desk as she entered his office.

"I've been reassigned," she said, handing him a document and nearly falling into the chair at the desk's side.

"The Council session is nearing its end." He glanced at the document she had given him.

"I know, but…things have changed."

"This states that you're being recalled to duty aboard the _Galactica_. Perhaps it's for the best."

"How can you say that?" she protested. "Now, of all times."

"Athena, it would be temporary." He set her orders aside and reached out to take her hand. "I would feel better if you were there until after the Armistice ceremony."

"Why?"

"I just have an uneasy feeling…if something should happen to you…."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. It's an Armistice," she said, bewildered by his manner.

"I know, I know, but I won't be happy until it's over and done with." He tightened his hold on her hand. "If I should lose you…I can't go through that again." He shook his head and Athena could see more than sadness in his eyes, there was the glisten of unshed tears.

"Then let me be with you," she pleaded.

"No…not just yet…after, please."

"I don't understand why you're being so evasive," Athena said, standing and abruptly breaking his hold on her hand. "I don't understand why you don't trust me."

"Athena, please…just a little while longer…," he said, looking up at her, imploring her understanding.

"You sound just like my father!" she snapped.

"Your father?"

"Yes, you know him – Adama." Athena immediately regretted her words as she saw the horrified shock appear on Baltar's face. He sat in stunned silence for a long, terrible moment and then collapsed over his desk, burying his face in his hands.

"Baltar, are you all right?" she asked, her frustration subsided only to have her earlier fears resurface. She leaned over and rested her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Adama is your father?" he moaned, an odd tremor in his voice.

"Yes."

"The Caprican Councilor? That Adama?"

"Yes. I'm sorry – "

"You're sorry?" He raised his head slightly, looking up at her.

"You wouldn't have spoken to me if you had known."

"That means you're Adama's daughter." He again dropped his forehead onto the desktop, covering his eyes with his hands. "He's going to kill me."

"He's not going to kill you," Athena protested.

"Oh, yes, he is."

"Now you're talking like every man I've ever known," Athena said miserably. Her tone made him sit up and take her hand again.

"I hope not," he said, his voice steadying.

"Would you have spoken to me if you had known Adama was my father?"

"Of course, I would have."

"The way you did? Would you have ever danced with me?"

"I confess that I might not have been so – shall we say – 'impetuous' when you first came into this office." He smiled evidently remembering that day.

"Is this it then?" Athena asked, anticipating the inevitable excuses. There had always been an excuse.

"Is what it? I don't understand."

"Where you decide our relationship can't work," Athena said on the verge of tears, edging back from him. "I'll admit your reasoning is better than most with you being a Councilor and the political conflict of interest – "

"No, I won't let you go." His grip on her hand tightened, restraining her. His determination was of such intensity that it frightened her and, yet at the same time, gratified her.

"But you said my father was going to kill you."

"Oh, well, he may when he finds out – and I assume I'm still breathing because you haven't mentioned your present condition to him – but I won't let a little thing like your father strangling me to come between us," he said lightly, standing and coming to her side.

"Are you insane?"

"Yes, I am." He laughed. "Isn't that part of being madly in love?"

"You're not going make excuses? Avoid me?"

"If you doubt my sincerity, I'll take you to the Caprica City civic offices and marry you right now."

"Now? Doesn't the Council meet in a centar?"

"I believe so, but I have time and even if I don't, the Council can wait for me."

"You're serious," Athena said, knowing from his expression that he was.

"Yes, I am. You accepted my proposal earlier. Now that _we_ know the terrible secret that Adama is your father, are you still willing to marry me?"

"What about a formal ceremony?"

"There's nothing that says we can't do that later." He smiled.

"It's such – " she began, but he cut her off.

"Are _you_ going to let your father dictate our relationship?" he asked softly.

"I don't want that to happen."

"Then, shall we go?" He took her arm and left his office, saying to Tesha as they passed, "If anyone should call looking for me, please inform them I'm getting married."

----------

When they returned to his office a centar later, they were hand in hand, smiling

"I take it congratulations are in order," Tesha said, looking up from her console.

"You should have seen the look on the clerk's face." Athena said to her and giggled.

"You'd think he had never seen anyone want a marriage contract," Baltar said merrily, waving a large envelope that he held in his free hand.

"How many times does a Councilor from the High Quorum show up in the middle of the day demanding to be married?" Tesha smiled. "I did take the liberty of sending them a communiqué that you were on your way.

"Demand? I didn't demand, I merely requested his services," Baltar said.

"You were pretty insistent when we were there." Athena tapped his chest with her finger.

"You didn't want me to be late for the Council's afternoon session, did you? After all isn't that part of your job duties?" He teased her.

"About that," Tesha said, "Councilor Adama did call regarding you're whereabouts."

"What did you tell him?" Baltar asked. Athena froze.

"That you were attending to a very important personal matter and that you would return shortly."

"Thank the Lords," Athena breathed.

"We're going to have to tell him sometime," Baltar told her.

"My mother thinks that we'll get a better reaction if we what until after the Armistice." Athena said.

"Siress Ila knows about us? And the baby?" He asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, she said you were acting…er…'giddy' the other night which confirmed her suspicions."

"And she hasn't mentioned any of this to Adama?"

"No, she feels that we should…over a comline," she confessed, and he laughed.

"Ah, I see that Siress Ila not only shares her daughter's beauty and kindness, but her intelligence as well." Baltar nodded, and then handed the envelope to Athena. "After the Armistice, you give this to Adama, tell him he is soon to be a grandfather, and even he can't countermand long-standing military regulations."

"Is this why you did this?"

"No. I married you because I love you," he said and gave her a quick kiss. "However, until you were married, your father could have just transferred you to some frozen wasteland on Caprica without regard to where your husband was located."

"Perhaps after the Armistice he'll be more accepting," Athena said.

"We'll see. Regardless, he'll have to deal with me."

"Speaking of which," Tesha interrupted, "the Council is waiting."

"I suppose you should go," Athena said, pushing him toward the door.

"You want to be rid of me so soon?" He laughed.

"The sooner you go, the sooner you'll return."


	9. It's an unjust world

**Chapter 9**

"I'm really very sorry for you all, but it's an unjust world, and virtue is triumphant only in theatrical performances." – The Mikado

_The Present- The Galactica_

Her thoughts in disarray and her feelings in turmoil, Athena stepped back as if to escape. She cared for both, but was afraid of what the consequences would be if she intervened further. One or the other would be hurt by her preference, would feel rejected. For the past yahren she had supported her father who had needed it with Ila gone and the terrible responsibility he had undertaken on behalf of the fleet. On the other hand, she knew that no one would even consider Baltar as anything other than the most vile man that had ever lived. And she was the only one who knew otherwise.

They both watched her waiting for her to say something. Her father struggled to contain his fury. Her husband, motionless, with despair furrowing his brow.

Feeling trapped, she took another step back towards the door.

"I can't…." she whimpered, begging for someone else to resolve her impasse. She turned away weeping.

"Athena, don't leave, please," she heard Baltar plead. "Let me explain –" A crash and dull thud interrupted his words. Athena stopped and turned back to see Baltar on the floor on his hands and knees, the white medical gown he was wearing askew, falling off one shoulder. Without thought, she dashed to him and knelt by his side. He was shaking, trying to catch his breath. She slipped her arm around his shoulders and he looked up at her with disbelief in his eyes.

"Are you…are you hurt?" she asked.

"I don't think so. I lost my balance," he answered. He grasped her free hand in one of his, as if needing physical contact with her. "I thought you were dead."

"I…I…talked to you earlier. Don't you remember?"

"I thought I was dreaming or was on the verge of dying."

Athena recalled that he had been barely conscious and certainly drugged. Athena looked over her shoulder to where her father and Cassie had been standing. They had both left the room. She sighed, resigned to whatever might happen.

"Your father does love you," Baltar said, catching the meaning behind her glance. "If he has any sense, he won't fault you for your charity."

"You think so?"

"I won't stand between him and you. Not now. It would be unfair to you," he said gently.

"But what about you?"

"It doesn't matter. Your father can take better care of you. I can't."

"No, no, no," she protested. "You shouldn't have to suffer anymore for what happened."

"Athena, how can you say that? Haven't you heard what they are saying about me?"

"Yes, I have. They don't know you. They weren't with you before the Destruction. They didn't know the Council was attempting a pre-emptive strike before it was impossible to do so."

"I never told you that much," Baltar said, intrigued by her statement.

"You didn't have to. I've had a yahren to figure out what had been going on from all those Council reports I read, and remarks you – and my father – made here and there."

"Ah, yes, that's right," he said and smiled. "You had access to 1/6th of the Council. Much more than most people get, even myself."

"Do you really want to continue this conversation on the floor?" she asked.

"I don't care where I continue it as long as it's with you." Again he smiled and Athena felt the warmth rising in her cheeks.

"But aren't you uncomfortable?"

"At the moment, it's a shorter distance to the floor; I'm not sure I can stand," he said. Although his shaking had subsided, Athena could feel his unsteadiness.

"I'll help you back to bed," she said, supporting him as he stood.

"You're welcome to join me…." He seized the railing at the top end of the bed.

"Oh, I see some things haven't changed." She felt herself blushing as she assisted him back into the Life Station's bed.

"I just can't help it when you're with me." He laughed with something of the delighted glee she remembered and now realized she had missed.

"You know you really had me worried," Athena said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her voice rose in pitch as she continued. "Do you know how many times I thought you had been killed? Besides this last time?

"No. I didn't –"

"There was the Destruction of the Colonies, and then Kobol…I really didn't know what to think after Kobol." Athena was relieved to finally be able to talk to someone who could understand. "People kept saying you had done these horrible things. I just couldn't believe that, but then I would be monitoring the comline and you were behaving really strangely. And you have to admit there were times that you were rambling on like a madman."

"Well, I –"

"But then my father wasn't himself either. I guess a lot of us weren't…but I couldn't talk to him because I was afraid he'd be furious and he had so much on his mind already, and I couldn't talk to you because if you weren't dead then you were off on some baseship somewhere or…or…. What's so funny?" Athena finally stopped as Baltar laughed.

"Forgive me. I can't keep up." He shook his head.

"You think I'm hopeless, don't you?"

"No, not at all," he reassured her. "It is all very confusing at times. I'm afraid I don't remember much after Kobol, except for being terrified most of the time."

"It was confusing and a little terrifying when I'd get the comline feed and the man I married was on it raving like a maniac."

"The man you married?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes, you," Athena stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. "Don't you remember the ceremony at the civic offices?"

"I remember that, but I thought that since the Colonies were destroyed you would have disregarding our little ceremony. I really couldn't blame you, or even hold you to it, if you had decided it was not valid."

"Is that what you think of me?"

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't be burdened with me and my problems after what has happened."

"I promised you," Athena insisted firmly. "There wasn't anything about it being nullified because my husband was ranting like a maniac."

"I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," Baltar said with an amazed and charmed expression.

"More than 'I love you'."

"Isn't that what you just said?" He smiled and then glanced at the door. "I think your father needs you now. Why don't you go and see to him?"

"But what about you?"

"I'm not going anywhere; I'll still be here. Now, you ought to go."

----------

When Athena left his room, Adama and Cassiopeia were waiting in the outer hall. Cassie could not help but notice that Athena was pale and her hand was trembling when she placed it on the wall to steady herself.

"Athena, why didn't you say anything?" Adama asked, surprising gently.

"I thought you would be angry…you hated him," Athena whispered faintly.

"Regardless how I feel about him, I love you. I always will. I wish you had told me."

"We were…after the Armistice…." Tears ran down her cheeks. "And then it didn't matter…."

"It did matter," Adama said, embracing her. "Your well-being matters to me."

"Other things were more important…and…and…you didn't need any more problems…especially with mother gone…and…." Athena's words trailed off. Cassie saw her eyelashes flutter and then her knees buckle.

"Athena?" Adama pleaded, catching her as she fell.

Quickly, Cassie assisted Adama in carrying Athena to an unoccupied room and getting her onto an empty bed. Alerted by their action, Doctor Salik joined them.

"Is she all right?" Adama asked Salik as he did an assessment of Athena's life signs. Cassie could hear fear and near panic in Adama's voice.

"I believe so; it appears she just fainted. Cassie's told me she's been under a lot of stress lately."

"For the last yahren," Adama said and sighed. "Ila was right."

"I'm sure Athena will be fine," Cassie said as she assisted Salik. She could now understand what Athena had told her. At the moment, Adama looked disconcerted and unsure. Not something that would lend others to have confidence in his leadership. He didn't need more trouble.

"Commander, I hate to remind you of this, especially now, but I think Siress Tinia is waiting for you," Salik said. On seeing the expression on Adama's face, he added: "Don't worry about Athena. We'll look after her."

----------

"Commander, have you forgotten we had an appointment?" Siress Tinia asked as Adama entered his quarters.

"No. Unfortunately I was detained by a family emergency." He greeted her cordially, having regained his composure. He assisted her to a seat at his desk and then took his own chair.

"I'm sorry to her that." Tinia's voice softened. "I hope it isn't serious."

"I'm not sure of its severity at the present time."

"Perhaps I can be of some help?" She rested her hand on his. "At the very least provide a sympathetic ear?"

"It's quite complicated," Adama said and gave a short laugh. "But thank you for your offer. I may need it."

"When you need it, I'll be here." Tinia smiled.

"The Council does not want to hear about my family's problems."

"I'm sure they don't, which is why I won't tell them," Tinia said firmly, but kindly. "In the meantime, there is that other matter the Council is concerned about."

"This was about Baltar, wasn't it?" A weary look passed over Adama's face. He really did not want to discuss this.

"I don't want to cause you additional aggravation, but, yes. Why is he still on the _Galactica_?"

"I wish I could be rid of the man. You have no idea of how much I wish I could be rid of him."

"Then why can't you? Although I can understand the need to bring him to the _Galactica_ for surgery, he ought to be sufficiently recovered to be returned to the Prison Barge."

"Yes, and Doctor Salik has confirmed this, but there have been a few complications that require additional attention from _Galactica_ personnel." Adama did not specify what kind of attention or which personnel. Tinia gave him a questioning look, but did not pursue details.

"As long as he is on this ship, he is a security risk."

"I'm aware of that."

"Have you forgotten his collaboration with the Eastern Alliance? The Nomen?" Tinia asked Adama.

"No, I haven't."

"What kind of alliance is he trying to forge even as we speak?"

Adama laughed in response to her question.

"Commander, I do not find any amusement in this possibility," Tinia scolded him, making her disapproval known.

"I apologize, Siress," Adama said almost meekly. "But I can assure you – and the Council – that he is not making any new alliances at the moment."

_The Past - Kobol_

Athena had thought he was dead, killed during the Cylon onslaught that had decimated the Colonies. Now, she had heard that, somehow, Baltar had not only survived but had arrived on Kobol.

She pushed aside the tent's entrance flap and saw Baltar inside sitting alone at a table. He looked up at her, astonished by her appearance. A moment later he was on his feet and embracing her, kissing her forehead, her cheek, her lips.

"Thank the Lords," he gasped and kissed her again.

"You were right to have me return to the _Galactica_," she said.

"But so wrong…the Council…I'm afraid we made such a terrible miscalculation." He tried to explain. "We thought we couldn't wait any longer…that we had to try to do something before it was impossible to do anything…I was sent to give them misleading information…something went wrong…."

"You can't blame yourself." Despite her words, tears blurred her vision and ran down her cheeks. "There's always a risk, even if you had decided to do nothing."

"You're much too charitable." He smiled sadly and wiped her tears away. "I really wouldn't blame you and the survivors if they lynched the remaining Councilors."

"There's only you and my father."

"Adar and the others…." He closed his eyes, sighing.

"I though you had been killed also."

"Perhaps I should have been – "

"No! Don't say that!" she protested.

"If you think I can salvage anything…." He shook his head, looking defeated and tired.

"You can't give up. We can't give up, please," she begged.

"I'll try, for you and the baby," he said bravely, trying to smile but failed when he saw something in her expression.

"I had a miscarriage," she whispered.

"I'm so sorry." He embraced her tightly. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I just wanted…."

"You didn't know. You can't blame yourself for attempting to make life better."

"You're amazing. Unfortunately others won't see it that way. They'll want someone to blame."

"I'll tell them they're wrong. We can go back to the fleet and sort it out. Just wait here. I'll be back." She gave him a quick kiss, and slipped out into the darkness. She saw Apollo heading towards the tent and ran to intercept him. Her resolve wavered when she saw the look of fury on his face, made even harsher by the hand torch he carried.

"Apollo, don't make any assumptions, please," Athena said.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped.

"Councilor Baltar. At least, listen to what he has to say."

"I don't need to hear anything he says."

"You have to," Athena pleaded.

"Don't you have something to attend to?"

"He was as much a victim as anyone –"

"Return to your duties, Lieutenant," Apollo barked, accenting her rank.

"Yes, Captain," she responded in an icy voice and fled into the night leaving Baltar to his fate.


	10. I am begging you to shoot me!

**Chapter 10**

"Shoot…I am begging you to shoot me!" Gaius (_**no relation**_) Baltar

"_Shoot him now! Shoot him now!"_ – Daffy Duck

_The Present - The Galactica_

Starbuck enjoyed the routine patrols as it gave him the feeling of freedom. He knew it was temporary, even illusionary, but at least he wasn't restricted to the same interior of the same ship day after day. He didn't know how the civilians coped with it. Even before the Destruction, he had heard of people forced into close quarters for long periods had developing a kind of madness.

As his thoughts drifted, he scanned his instruments and the visual space around him. Apollo's viper was off to one side keeping pace with his. He wondered just how much Apollo knew regarding yesterday's events. Cassie had informed him of the confrontation between Adama and Baltar. It all sounded like one of those sordid serial dramas that the IFB ran, dramas with storylines that seemed completely unreal until the bizarreness of real life proved otherwise.

He wondered how much Apollo knew. Had Adama confided in his son? Had Athena said anything to her brother? Now that Starbuck mulled over things, he realized that there had been a certain distance between Apollo and Athena. He had previously dismissed it as due to the differences in age and career paths, but now he wasn't so sure.

Starbuck knew that Apollo was fiercely loyal and protective of his father, more so since the Destruction. Apollo had displayed almost irrational anger when faced with the Council's or almost anyone's questioning of his father's authority or command of the fleet. Did he feel that his own sister was a threat to Adama's position?

That didn't seem possible as Athena had remained silent for nearly a yahren, quietly supporting her father and providing a sense of stability and comfort to him since the loss of Siress Ila. It was only now that Starbuck truly understood and recognized how vital Ila's support had been in maintaining her husband and family. Athena was trying to compensate, to provide that support to her father, even though it came at a cost to herself. While Adama's leadership and unswerving belief sustained the fleet, it was Athena who was making it possible for him to deal with the inhuman responsibility.

And now this precarious balance was breaking down simply because Athena had been placed in a position where her loyalties conflicted and could not be reconciled.

Starbuck knew how easy it had been to defer such a situation. He had made excuses to Athena before the Destruction to avoid dealing with his own conflicts. He did care for her, but as he had told Cassie, as something like a sister and he was afraid of ruining that comfort of having a family that accepted him with all his flaws if a romance with her had failed.

He had to admit to himself though that because Athena was so available to him, the excitement, the challenge, and the fun of courting a woman wouldn't have been present in a romantic relationship. It was the game, and the gamble, that motivated him. It was the thrill of beating the odds and the challenge of winning the prize. A sure bet was boring.

And now he realized that Adama had tried to motivate him with the challenge of competition when he had asked him to visit Athena on Caprica and distract her from Baltar. It hadn't worked because even then he knew Athena would have committed to him that night if he had asked, and would not have given Baltar a second thought.

Baltar hadn't won Athena from him; he had folded his hand before even really looking at what cards he had been dealt.

"Frak," Starbuck muttered, hitting the cockpit window with his hand.

"What's wrong?" Apollo's voice came over the comline.

"Nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"Trust me. It was nothing. I was just thinking about a losing hand that I could have won." Starbuck forced himself to project an air of unconcerned cheerfulness.

"Athena?"

"What makes you say that?" Starbuck asked, sensing something else. _Had_ Adama said something to Apollo?

"I thought maybe you and Cassie were having problems. She asked me about your relationship with Athena before the Destruction. Are you and Athena…?"

"Hardly." Starbuck gave a short laugh. "She's taken." As soon as he said it, he knew he shouldn't have. There was a long silence. Starbuck wondered just how serious Athena had been about the threat she had made earlier.

"Who is it?" Apollo asked in a carefully neutral tone.

"Don't you know?" Starbuck responded as breezily as he could.

"No. But apparently you do…."

"Er…I'm not sure. Why don't you ask her?"

"Because I'm asking you," Apollo said, rage creeping into his voice. "It's _him_, isn't it?"

"Him? Him who?" Starbuck knew he was closed to babbling, but he wasn't going to say the name.

"The _him_ my father had you try to distract Athena from on Caprica."

"Oh…him…uh…." Starbuck was seeking for something to say when he saw Apollo's viper veer off and change direction to return to the _Galactica_. He grabbed his own controls and followed. "Apollo, don't. It won't help matters," Starbuck said, desperate to prevent things from getting worse.

"This needs to be settled once and for all." Apollo sounded determined. Starbuck briefly considered if he ought to try to disable Apollo's viper but then wondered about his own sanity.

----------

"I missed dancing with you," Athena said to Baltar. At her father's insistence, she had spent the previous night resting in one of the small private quarters normally reserved for visitors to the _Galactica_.

"I think I can manage that," he sat up in the bed, "if you don't mind something slow. You'll have to excuse my attire." He referred to the plain, white medical gown.

"It's not really too different from your Councilor's robe." Athena assisted him as he carefully placed his feet on the floor and stood, a bit unsteadily. "Are you going to make it?"

"I think so, just some momentary dizziness." Baltar smiled. "Your presence always makes me a bit giddy."

"Is that what happened last time?"

"No, I was desperate to explain to you what happened. I really don't care what others think, but I didn't want you to think of me that way." He rested one hand on her waist and took her hand in the other. "Although I don't mind falling for you, it is hard on the knees." He gently started the familiar steps that they had done so long ago together and once again Athena felt that unspoken connection with him as she followed.

"Don't leave again," Athena said.

"I'd really be more trouble to you than I'm worth." Baltar shook his head. "I can't let you suffer because of me."

"So you want me to suffer alone? Without you?"

"I really don't want to cause you any misery at all."

"It's too late for that," she stated.

"And that I will always regret. I wish I could have prevented it, but things went so wrong."

"I know."

"And that alone must have been a terrible nightmare for you."

"At least it's a nightmare we share." She rested her head on his shoulder. "With you, I don't think I'm going crazy."

"Is that why your father is fleeing?"

"What?" Shocked, she looked up at him.

"He must also agonize over the Destruction of the Colonies." He considered that line of thought.

"He's not a coward –" Athena started to protest.

"I'm not suggesting that and I'm not condemning his decision. Someone had to do it," Baltar reassured her. The antagonistic attitude he usually displayed when he mentioned her father was absent. "I'm just trying to understand his decision."

"He felt he couldn't defend what remained. That the best chance of survival was to seek help elsewhere."

"And he may be right," he agreed.

"You always seemed so opposed to him," Athena said, confused by his willingness to concede to Adama's position.

"Old habits are hard to break." Baltar grinned and Athena saw some of the sparkle return to his dark eyes. "Adama and I may have seemed eternally at odds while on the Council but I think we both needed it to be that way."

"But you're not on the Council anymore."

"Actually…I don't think my term of office has expired and I'm sure no one has bothered to implement the required protocols to remove me from the position." Baltar laughed and leaned a little closer to her, his voice dropping to that familiar conspiratorial level. "And their little trial or condemnation or whatever they called it was a joke."

"You can't mean it!" Athena gasped, nevertheless visualizing the scenario he was outlining.

"No, I don't," he said gleefully. "But it would have been fun to see the expressions on their faces, now, wouldn't it?"

"To say the very least," Athena agreed, smiling.

"Ah, that's better. Your smile always made life that much better for me."

"Really? Then what did this do?" Athena kissed him. Baltar stopped in mid-step as she pressed her body against his. She heard and felt his breath catch.

"Made me thank the Lords for allowing me to know you," he said hoarsely.

"That's all?" She gave him a flirtatious look.

"No…but do you think we ought to –"

"I remember something my husband once said: it would be foolish not to take what enjoyment you can out of life," she interrupted and again kissed him, lingering this time.

"Athena, what if your father walks in?" he asked, glancing nervously at the doorway.

"He can watch."

----------

At the med-tech's station, Cassiopeia looked up from the medical records she was updating when she heard laughter from one of the patient's rooms behind her. While she hadn't been able to make out words, the rhythm and the tone of the conversation had given her a good idea of what was going on.

She heard other voices at the main entrance. The urgency in them made her stand and walk towards them.

"Apollo, don't," Starbuck pleaded. "It won't solve anything."

"Something has to be done!" Apollo snapped as he entered the room, followed by Starbuck.

"Captain," Cassie addressed him, blocking his way, "our patients are not to be disturbed."

Apollo stopped, hesitated on seeing the look on Cassie's face.

"Come on…let's go." Starbuck caught Apollo's elbow, trying to pull him back towards the entrance. "I'll buy. Several rounds it you want."

There was a silent standoff as Cassie refused to give way and Apollo's fury vied with what shreds of rational thought remained to him.

Cassie heard a delighted screech from the inner rooms, and then a man's voice raised in frustration. "Yargh…it would be easier to just rip the damn uniform off!"

"Apollo!" Cassie and Starbuck both yelled trying to catch him as he pushed his way past and bolted for the inner rooms.

A sick feeling came over Cassie as she dashed after Apollo, saw him pulling his sidearm out.

----------

"It hasn't been that long." Athena giggled, helping him with the stuck fastener at the collar of her uniform tunic.

"It's been far too long…," he murmured and pressed his lips to her cheek. "Is this some military secret?…ah, yes…." The stubborn fastener finally gave way and he freed her throat and shoulders from the obstructing fabric. Athena felt his fingers slide through her hair, caress the back of her neck. As he kissed her shoulders and throat, she arched her neck backwards surrendering to him.

"_Get away from her!"_ A sharp voice commanded. Athena looked towards the doorway to see Apollo, his face dark with fury, his gun aimed.

"_No!"_ Athena shrieked, throwing herself between the gun and Baltar. She heard the horribly loud discharge of the laser pistol, saw the room spin around her, felt the percussive shock of the bolt as it hit.


	11. I'm the guy with the gun

**Chapter 11**

"Good... Bad... I'm the guy with the gun." - Ash

_The Present - The Galactica_

"Commander," Omega said suddenly, "there's been a weapon fired in the Life Station."

Adama and Omega both looked over to the console where Athena normally sat. It was occupied by someone else.

"Dear Lords, no…," Adama breathed and ran from the command room. Silently, Tigh watched him go and assumed control of the bridge.

----------

As the door to the Life Station slid open, Adama heard a woman's hysterical sobbing, the sound sending cold terror through him. He followed the sobbing and found Cassiopeia kneeling over Athena who was crouched on the floor, her hair falling over her face, her hands covered with blood, her uniform disheveled.

"Athena, are you hurt?" Adama asked kneeling, trying to ignore the red stains that marked the floor.

"– it's my fault –" Athena whimpered. "– if I hadn't – hadn't –"

"You fired? Why?"

"No – no –" Her sobbing redoubled, shaking her whole body.

"She didn't fire, sir," Cassie said quietly. Adama looked to her for an explanation, Athena being too distraught to make any sense. However, even the explanation could wait.

"Is there anything you can do for her?" Adama asked Cassie who nodded and left.

"Athena, are you hurt?" Adama asked softly, taking her hands in his. Her face was wet with tears and streaked with blood.

"No," she choked, shaking her head, seeming to quiet a bit.

"You didn't shoot?"

"Apollo –" she started and then broke down again. Adama reached out and held her as she wept feeling as helpless to comfort her as on the day of the Destruction of the Colonies.

----------

Starbuck felt odd watching the video of the muted surveillance recording. While Salik and Wilker had forbidden guards, Warriors and Council Security both, on the grounds it would be disruptive to other patients and Baltar wasn't going anywhere anyway, they had allowed the surveillance pickups.

Now, in Adama's quarters, watching it, Starbuck was surprised by just how captivating Athena's smile was. He also suspected Adama had muted the audio, after hearing whatever it was that Athena and Baltar had discussed, reluctant to make that information known to others. However, it was quite clear by their actions that they were making up for lost time. Starbuck felt almost like a voyeur until Athena and Baltar were interrupted by Apollo.

On the console screen, Starbuck again watched as Athena threw herself between Apollo and Baltar, and then Baltar, without hesitation and using Athena's momentum, turned her away, shielding her from Apollo. It was as smooth as any turn Starbuck had seen them execute on the dance floor on Caprica. In doing so, Baltar had allowed himself to take the full force of Apollo's shot knowing that, barring a miracle, it was certain to be fatal.

Starbuck again saw the horrified and panicked look on Athena's face as she realized what had happened. As Baltar fell to his knees, taking Athena with him, a dark stain appeared on the gown he wore, near his right shoulder and spreading down his back.

Feeling a twinge of envy, Starbuck realized Baltar had sacrificed himself to keep Athena from doing the same for him. It didn't seem to be a consistent action for a man thought to have committed treason for his own gain.

"No, it doesn't," Adama said, sitting behind the desk and bringing Starbuck out of his reverie. He hadn't realized he had spoken his thoughts aloud.

"Starbuck, you saw what he was doing to Athena," Apollo said, standing next to him.

"Apollo, the man barely had strength to do more than stand." Starbuck turned to Apollo. "If Athena had wanted, she could have easily disabled him."

"Are you saying she welcomed his…his…attentions?"

"Er…I think it was pretty clear that she encouraged him," Starbuck said, nodding towards the console screen.

"How can you say that?"

"Look, Apollo, you called his bluff and he showed you his hand. You may not like it, but you have to at least accept it."

"This isn't a game of cards," Apollo said, annoyed by Starbuck's flippancy.

"No, it isn't, but he sacrificed himself to protect her. You might be able to ignore that, but I can't." Starbuck was growing irritated by Apollo's refusal to recognize evidence that clearly indicated otherwise and getting stuck in one of his righteous ruts.

"I can't believe you're defending him."

"Neither can I, to tell the truth," Starbuck said and shook his head in disbelief. "But I'm willing to reconsider a few things."

"This is what he wants," Apollo said, fervently seeking to justify his argument.

"Oh, come on, Apollo…," Starbuck retorted. "He didn't have time to think, or plot, or anything else other than to act on what was most important to him at that moment which, like it or not, was to protect Athena. I don't need to add that you provided the threat."

"I didn't think she was going to –"

"No, you didn't think," Adama cut him off. "Your sister is devastated."

"Father, if you had seen –" Apollo protested.

"I have seen it," Adama snapped, waving to the screen. "Several times in fact."

"Did you know she had been that involved with him?" The look of disgust on Apollo's face was unmistakable.

"Not until a few days ago."

"Why didn't she say anything before?"

"She was afraid of how I would take it. They were going to make it public the day after the Armistice," Adama said.

"Did mother know?"

"Yes, I believe Ila knew," Adama sighed, looking tired. "Your sister has had to be sedated. What you did was inexcusable."

"Father, I'm sorry, but –" Apollo began.

"I don't want to hear it," Adama barked, cutting him off, the fury that every pilot dreaded being the target of evident in his voice. Starbuck suddenly wished he could be somewhere else but had to settle for remaining as still as possible in an effort to not draw attention to himself. "You could have killed Athena," Adama continued. "She's been through Hades this last yahren, even without your thoughtless action."

"We've all been…," Apollo's words trailed off under his father's icy glare.

"I'm aware of that and aware that your sister has done all she could to help her family cope with their personal loses at the expense of her own. Where were we when she needed our understanding?"

"We didn't know. There where other things that had to be dealt with."

"We should have made time for her. We could have at least asked," Adama said, exhaustion evident in his voice and expression.

"It was Baltar," Apollo persisted.

"This is not about him," Adama snapped. "This is about Athena. I've already lost too much of my family; I don't want to lose her also."

"She wouldn't – not because of him –" Apollo stammered.

"No, because of her own family's narrow-mindedness. Ila was right as she so often was." Adama appeared defeated as he lowered his gaze to his desktop.

Starbuck risked a sideways glance at Apollo who appeared locked in an internal struggle with himself. Cassiopeia had been right. Without Ila, Adama had relied on Athena's unquestioning support and she had subordinated her own feelings and needs to her father's. It had allowed Adama to focus on keeping the fleet together and making the needed decisions to keep the fleet from descending into bickering factions. Starbuck found himself feeling as bad as Adama looked. Athena had made efforts to turn to him after the Destruction, as confused and as in need of friendship as anyone else, and he had made excuses to avoid her, thinking it had been something else. While he had had Cassie and even Apollo to confide in, Athena must have felt so alone under the strain to remain silent.

"Father, you can't blame yourself," Apollo said, almost timidly.

"What's past is past," Adama said, looking up with the resolve of someone who had made a decision and who intended to carry it out. "I can't change that. However, I can make allowances now, hopefully, before it's too late."

"What are you going to do?"

"Ask Athena what she wants and then accept it." Adama stood and walked out of his quarters.

Apollo started after him but Starbuck seized his arm, preventing him.

"Starbuck, he can't." Apollo looked desperate. "If he does something like pardon Baltar, it would destroy the fleet."

"Apparently the Commander has decided he needs Athena. Without her, I think the fleet would be in trouble anyway."

"This would give the Council the opportunity they've been waiting for. They'll use it against him."

"Well, I guess you should have had a better aim then; it would have solved a lot of problems if you had succeeded in killing Baltar."

"We can still hope for that," Apollo said bitterly.

"Yeah…I suppose if you wanted him to stay dead, you should have shot him where he couldn't receive immediate medical care." Starbuck gave him an ironic smirk.

"That's not funny."

"Doctor Salik isn't amused either from what Cassie told me. Apparently he likes his patients to be healed before having to patch them together again."

"It was Baltar."

"Yeah, we know, but Doctor Salik still takes pride in his work. You wouldn't like Salik giving up if it had been you. He's not looking forward to Siress Tinia returning to his Life Station and having to explain to her that he saved Baltar's life _again_."

"That man has been granted more lives than a felis," Apollo muttered.

"Well, if you hadn't shot him, Salik wouldn't be having to –" Starbuck stopped as an idea came to him. Something else Cassie had mentioned.

"Starbuck?" Apollo asked, confused.

"Um…I've got to talk to Cassie," Starbuck said, trotting towards the door. He paused and looked back at Apollo. "Look, I'd invite you to come along, but I don't think Salik would be happy to see you at the moment." Starbuck dashed out the door. If he hurried, he might be able to catch up with Commander Adama.

----------

A short time later in Doctor Salik's office in the Life Station, Starbuck, along with Cassiopeia, Adama, and Salik, held his breath as Siress Tinia received the news.

"Baltar is dead?" Tinia asked, looking to Adama.

"Doctor Salik has shown me the medical records," Adama answered.

"Doctor, you can confirm this?" As her next subject of inquiry, Tinia turned to Salik.

"Yes, I can. His bio-signs ceased yesterday evening." Salik handed her hard copies of the medical equipment's recordings. They were clearly marked with the date and time. Tinia glanced at them, giving particular attention to the graphical tracings.

"I note the recordings end quite soon after the bio-signs fell to the zero-point…," She said watching him closely.

"As you informed me earlier, there was no reason to expend further time and resources on the man," Salik said.

"Yes, I did." Tinia surveyed the two others in the room, Starbuck and Cassiopeia.

"We…uh…witnessed the event. It's hard to survive being shot with a laser pistol at close range," Starbuck said at his most ingenuous, bringing every skill he had honed at the Pyramid table to his effort.

"I suppose I could ask to see the body," Tinia said slowly, giving them all careful scrutiny. "However, as I have numerous witnesses and no evidence to the contrary, it seems quite unnecessary."

"If you feel so," Adama said.

"Then I shall report as such to the Council," Tinia said and gave Adama a warm smile. "I'm sure I will be able to convince them that further inquiries in this area will not be necessary."

"I'm sure you will," Adama replied graciously. "I thank you for your understanding in this matter."

"As a fellow member of the Council, I believe it beneficial to be able to discuss such matters. I would be more than happy to convey to you the Council's reaction to this turn of events if you would like to meet later…in private."

"I would appreciate that, Siress," Adama said, with a slight inclination of his head.

"Until then," Tinia said, and left the Life Station.

"Did she just…?" Starbuck whispered to Cassie.

"Lieutenant, that is private Council business," Adama said, hearing him.

"Yes, sir," Starbuck answered. However, he noted a certain glimmer in Adama's eyes that suggested a shade more than simple relief.


	12. Epilogue: Sort of dead

**Epilogue**

"Realist? We're realists…we'd all be dead back on Caprica." Lieutenant Starbuck (The Living Legend)

"You see, there's different kinds of dead: there's sort of dead, mostly dead, and all dead." – Miracle Max

_The Future? - The Galactica_

He awoke in pain, although it seemed more subdued this time, and since he could actually focus on the grey ceiling above him, it slowly occurred to him that he must not be as drugged. Certainly some painkiller had been administered given the searing pain in his back felt unreal, but not enough to obscure that fact he felt someone holding his hand.

"Athena?" he murmured weakly. The handmade knife in his ribs had been minor compared to this.

"Yes?" He heard her ask anxiously and saw her lean over him.

"I'm not dead this time, am I?"

"No…well…yes, you are…sort of…," she said with that charming baffled expression that had so enchanted him. Others tended to dismiss it as incomprehension, or, worse, stupidity, but he knew better. It was an indication of her thinking and puzzling out the contradictions and paradoxes of life.

"How can I be sort of dead?" He gave her a faint smile.

"It's hard to explain."

"Are you sort of dead also?"

"No. You saved me."

"Good. I didn't want you hurt." He relaxed somewhat, thankful to hear she was safe.

"My father is grateful for what you did."

"Do we have to talk about him now?" he moaned, having little strength to do more.

"He wants to make an offer," Athena said, apprehension in her voice.

"He's going to let me die in peace…finally?"

"Don't say that…please…," Her grip on his hand tightened so much that he couldn't help but give a small gasp. Even without that, the look in her blue eyes made her distress evident.

"All right…," he murmured. As she relaxed her grip on his hand, another person came near and he heard the deep bass voice that he had come to loathe.

"You are dead," Adama said with a mirthless smile.

"Lords, I knew it. I'm sort of dead – whatever that means – and in Hades."

"I have informed the Council that Count Baltar was killed when a gun accidentally went off."

"And it just happened to be pointed at me…."

"Yes. It also explains why one of my top pilots shot up the Life Station."

"Apollo is forgiven…no trial…no investigation…."

"No questions," Adama said.

"So…," Baltar managed to find enough strength to give Adama a mocking smile, "have you informed the Council that my spirit haunts the Galactica?"

"No. Doctor Salik has informed me that it will be some time before you're able to roam the halls."

"And, exactly, where are you going to hide me until then."

"When you've recovered enough to leave the Life Station, Athena has offered to take custody of you."

"Wait. You would never allow that," Baltar said suspiciously.

"Consider it a belated wedding present…if not from me, then from Starbuck who came up this mad scheme."

"This is not right…you're talking nonsense…why don't you just say that I'm President of the Council while you're at it?" Baltar muttered, shaking his head and regretting it when renewed agony lanced through his shoulders and he became lightheaded.

"No…," Adama said with an odd smile, "I don't think even they would accept that."

"Well, will you agree?" Athena asked.

"Athena? After all this?" He looked at her. "I don't want you to throw your life away on me."

"I promised you on Caprica," she said, her grip again tightening on his hand.

"I was just informed the man you promised was killed. You're a widow. You don't have any obligation to me."

"Only on paper…please…."

"If you will have me –" He broke off, his vision blurring. At first he thought it was the effect of the painkiller, until he blinked away the tears.

"Yes, I will." She smiled, relief transforming her face into that angelic beauty that he had fallen in love with an eternity ago. Then she gave him one of her quizzical looks. "But I don't know what to call you now. What name should I say?"

"Since you've given me another chance, why don't you think of one?"

----------

----------

_Fleeing from the Cylon Tyranny, the last Battlestar, Galactica, leads a ragtag fugitive fleet on a lonely quest . . . a shining planet known as Earth._


End file.
